The Rigoletto Hogwarts Chronicles
by KyleenaCloud1790
Summary: Bell Dawn Rigoletto was as far as she knew a normal girl until her family moved to England. Now knowing she's a witch and her nightmares getting worse/actually happening, she's in way over her head and needing to know the truth about her past...
1. being weird is not my favorite idea

**Author's note**

**Hey, I really am a fan of Harry Potter. I just don't like the last two books though. Anyways, this is the first chapter of my own little version. This is my first attempt to writing a Harry Potter fan fiction and I'll do my best to follow the original author's story line, but there will be some differences. Yes, I am weird, but aren't we all in some way??**

*******

Everyone thought he was gone, but I knew better. My aunt Kyleena and my uncle Richard are family members that I refer to as Mommy Ky and Daddy Rick because I've been with them since I was 2 months. Mom and dad kept telling me that he's gone and isn't going to hurt me anymore. Well, that was all a lie and things were about to change. I, Bell Dawn Rigoletto was about to have my life completely turned upside down.

**Harry Potter Book 1**

**Chapter 1**

The beginnings of the summer start out like all the others. It wasn't until four days into summer that I found out I was moving to England.

"What?? This can't be happening. I've got friends here and people who actually like me. I'm not going." I yelled.

"We are all going. It'll be fun. Plus we'll be close to family there and you'll be able to have what whatever you want." Daddy Rick stated calmly.

"Come on, Rig. I'll be closer school and be able to visit you more often. Plus you and Aza will be able to make lots of friends. You guys always do." Andrew chinned in with a smile on.

"I'm up for it." Aza spoke happily.

"That makes you the only one Bell who's against it." Mommy Ky said.

"I know. I guess I don't have a choice. Let's go." I said sadly.

After two weeks of packing and another few days getting there, I was in my new home; which was rather big. All of us kids literally got several rooms to ourselves, which made Andrew very happy. Aza and I got half the house including the little library while the parents and Richard got the other side of the house. After a couple of more days, all our stuff showed up. While I was unpacking my stuff, letters from Hogwarts arrived.

"Rig, Aza get down here." Andrew called from the front room.

"Coming!" We yelled back.

As I walked into the front room and had this feeling that something weird was going on.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly.

"Here you go." Mommy Ky said while handing Aza and I letters.

We both looked at them then at each other before opening them. Aza had just turned 11 and I turned 11 on May 9th before school ended. The letter simple was to congratulate us on getting into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aza and I were confused.

"What's going on?" Aza asked as we both looked at Mommy Ky and Andrew.

"Your both witches. You come from a long line of them." Mommy Ky answered.

"WHAT??" We exclaimed.

"It's true and now I've got to spend the rest of my four years of school with you guys." Andrew stated calmly.

"Wait a minute, you've been going to Hogwarts this entire time and didn't tell me?" I asked a little hurt.

"Yes, and I would've told you except mom and dad made me promise not to." Andrew answered while coming and giving Aza and I hugs.

I was stun. I didn't know what to think, but it explained a lot. I was having more nightmares than usual and they were now starting to make sense.

"So that explains why grandpa Dumbly rarely comes to see us." Aza stated.

"Yes." Mommy Ky agreed.

"When do we start school?" I asked.

"August 7th." Andrew stated.

"So pretty much in a month. Great." I said unexcitedly.

Andrew hugged me. "You'll be fine."

"So everyone keeps telling me." I said pulling away.

"Bell you all right?" Mommy Ky asked with concern written all over her face.

I walked out of the room and halfway up the stairs, when I called over my shoulder, "I'm fine."

"Andrew, maybe you should talk to her." Mommy Ky stated still looking concern.

"I think we should leave her be for now. I'll talk to her later tonight." Andrew promised before heading to his room.

Later that night, after dinner there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called from my queen size bed.

Andrew walked in and jumped onto the bed. "So what's up with you?"

"Nothing that I can't handle." I answered not looking at him.

"I know that you can handle it, but I also know you better than you give me credit. Are you really still upset about moving here and finding out that you're a witch?" Andrew asked sincerely.

"I'm not upset about any of that. It's just that they promise _he, _my father, would never hurt me again. I feel like they've been lied to. From what I remember _he _never hurt me. _He was_ always kind and caring, but that might be because of my mom. I don't really know and I would like to. I'm not even going to try and talk to you about the nightmares I've been having." I answered frustrated.

"Wait minute, you know that he who must not be named is your father? Last time I checked he wasn't, but I could be wrong. And what about these nightmares? You haven't had any since you were little and my room has always, except certainly, been next to yours. I would've known about this." Andrew stated irritated.

"Well, I learned to hide my feelings. Plus you were gone for most of the year. And yes, I believe _he _is my father because I found my real birth certificate; which by the way, Mommy Ky and Daddy Rick were hiding." I replied as calmly as I could.

There was another knock on my door.

"Come in," I called.

Aza walked and jumped onto the bed as well.

"You know that we don't keep secrets from each other. You're my sister, by blood or not. So tell me what's going on. Oh, mom and dad went out. They said they would be back later. We've got the house to ourselves." Aza spoke happily.

"I believe this is a good time for ice cream and a long talk." Andrew announced.

I nodded to him, as I got off my bed to head downstairs to the kitchen. Andrew and Aza followed. When we got into the kitchen, I went straight for the ice cream while Andrew got the spoons. Aza simply sat down on one of the stools. Andrew and I quickly joined her. We began eating the ice cream from the carton.

"So what are you keeping from us?" Aza asked before putting a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Voldemort is my father, I've been having more nightmares, and I really don't want to go to Hogwarts because I don't want to be like my parents, especially my father." I stated slowly.

I then put a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth trying not to pay attention to the stun look on Aza's face.

"WHAT??" Aza exclaimed.

"She found her real birth certificate." Andrew explained. "I sort of understand why you don't want to go to Hogwarts, but you've got gifts that you need help with. Hogwarts is there to help teach you control."

"I know that. It's just that I don't know if I can do it." I answered quietly putting another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"You'll be all right and you've got us there." Aza announce happily.

I nodded and we ate more ice cream while Aza and I asked Andrew questions about Hogwarts. After two and half hours, parents finally came home as we put in a movie.

"What you guys watching?" Daddy Rick asked while rubbing his neck.

"Slipper and the Rose." Andrew answered rolling his eyes.

"Well, you're mother and I are going to bed. Don't stay up too late and try to not eat all of the ice cream." Daddy Rick responded.

"Too late for the ice cream Daddy Rick and we shall try." I answered as happily as I could with a fake smile on.


	2. through a wall, are you kidding me?

**Author's Note**

**This chapter is simply about Bell and Aza meeting people, such as the main characters in the original book series. You get to read about how Bell interacts with those characters and how she acts when her head hurts a lot.**

**Oh, I do have lines and some details from the first book. I'll always tell you when I do stuff like that. I hope some of you guys have read the original books.**

*******

**Chapter 2**

_Where the Heck is platform 9 ¾? It really doesn't exist anywhere in this station. _I thought to myself as I followed my family to platform 9. Andrew ran up to a family then he and two other boys ran through the wall where the platform 9 sign was. _You've got to be kidding me. I'm so not doing that. _I thought as followed my family.

"All right, Percy you're next." I heard a woman said.

"Kyleena! Richard!" A man yelled.

"Arthur!" Daddy Rick yelled back. "It so good to see you again!"

"How have you been?" Arthur asked.

"We've been doing good. And you?" Daddy Rick answered gladly.

"We're doing good too. So these are your two daughters?" Arthur responded with a big smile.

"Yes we are." Aza answered with a smile back.

_Great. Now I get to meet my parents' weird friends. _I thought as I stood there looking at everyone. _Oooww. Why does my head hurt? _I thought as my hand touched my head.

"Are you all right?" Molly asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a headache." I answered looking up at her.

"Okay dearly." Molly replied concern written all over her face.

_What the hell is up with this woman?? And did she seriously just call me dearly? She isn't my mother and has no legal right to worry about me! _I thought as I turned to look at my cousin Aza.

"This is Aza and Bell." Mommy Ky introduced. "Aza and Bell, this is the Weasley family."

"Hello. It's good to meet you." Aza replied.

"Uh huh." I stated. "Is there any other way to get to the train? And do you know that we're going to miss unless we get going?"

"There is another way, but this is the way you're going. Now go through the way." Daddy Rick ordered.

"No way. You've got to be kidding me." I said staring at the wall.

"I'll go through with you." Aza replied with a little nudge.

I sighed. "All right."

Aza and I went through the wall. On the side was the train and Andrew was nowhere to be seen. _Where the hell is Andrew? I so don't want to be here. _I thought as Aza and I moved closer to the train. Mommy Ky and Daddy Rick came right behind and helped us get ready for the ride.

"Now you just get on the train and attempt to make friends." Mommy Ky stated.

"That was directed to me. I shall try." I replied with a fake smile on.

"All right, you two. Good luck girls. And remember that we love and we'll see you at Christmas." Daddy Rick calmly responded.

Aza and I both hugged them and got on the train. We found an open compartments with no one in it and sat down for a minutes. Aza then got up to go find Andrew and I stayed where I was. _Alone. Finally! Geez, I need to get away from this crazy world. I can tell that I'm going to go crazy here!! _I thought as the compartment door opened. Harry and Ron were at the door. _Great… I've got to share this compartment with these two. _I thought as I stared at them.

"Do you mind if we join you and your sister? She said it would be all right, since all the other compartments are full." Ron asked a little uncomfortable.

I sighed and nodded my head. Harry and Ron sat down across from me.

"So Bell, you're a first year like us. Aren't you excited?" Ron asked with a stupid, yet cute smile on his face.

"No, I'm not. In all actual reality, I don't want to be here." I answered honestly.

"Why don't you want to be here?" Harry asked curiously.

I sighed again. "We haven't met. I'm Bell Rigoletto and you are?"

"Harry Potter." Harry answered.

"You're mother was killed right in front of you when you were a baby. You're the chosen one and you're going to have a lot of interesting years at Hogwarts, especially sixth year." I stated.

"Are you an oracle or something?" Ron asked surprised.

"Not that I'm aware of Ron. And will someone please tell me who's standing outside the door?" I answered a little irritated.

A girl walked in with a smile and sat down next to me. I was now trying not to get angry.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione stated. "You're Harry Potter, but who are you two?"

"This is Ron and this is –" Harry started to say, but was intercepted by me.

"None of your damn business. And I don't believe you were invited in." I snapped.

"That's my sister Bell. Sorry for her rudeness. There's no cure for it. I should know, because I've look. I'm Aza Rigoletto. It's good to meet you." Aza stated walking in.

I sighed. "So we're going the whole family thing. Does grandpa Dumbly know this?"

"Yes he knows." Aza replied rolling her eyes.

I sighed again. "I'm sorry Hermione for being rude. My sister is right, there's no cure. I'm Bell and I'm normally not that rude, but I've got a really bad headache. Do you have any advice for getting it to stop or lessen?"

"Drinking something would probably help, and you're forgiven." Hermione replied with a smile. "Ron do you know that you've got dirt on your nose?"

I smiled back before all three of us girls busted into laughter.

"Sorry Ron. Here." I said as got up with a piece of cloth and wiped the dirt off of his nose.

"Thanks." Ron replied.

"Your welcome." I responded as I went back to my seat.

"Well, what do we have here?" A young boy asked with two others behind him.

"It's a party and I'm sorry you're not invited." I answered rudely.

"Do you not know who I am?" The same boy asked.

"Apparently we don't." Aza replied in the same rudeness that I had given him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and you best not mess with me." Draco announced.

"Your father is Lucius Malfoy who many people are afraid of, but not I. Your mother is Narcissa Malfoy who by the way likes me more than any of your other friends. Your two friends names are Crabbe and Goyle. They're idiots who can easy be tricked into doing anything just by giving them each a plate of food." I replied to his stupid announcement.

Everyone looked at me in surprise, but Aza who was shaking her head.

"What? Just telling the truth." I stated looking at Aza.

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"Bell Rigoletto, the girl who's going to have you whipped. This is Hermione, Harry, Ron, and my sister Aza. Any other stupid questions?" I asked in response.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were stunned.

"Are you really going to have him whipped?" Aza asked with a small smile.

"Yes with your help of course." I answered laughing.

Aza and Hermione started laughing with me.

"You're sitting in a compartment with a mudblood and boy who will most likely fail his first year of Hogwarts." Draco stated angrily.

"Leave now before you get hurt." I stated glaring at him.

"Ooo, is that a threat?" Draco asked pretending to be scared.

"From her?" Aza asked pointing at me. "Yes. Yes it is."

Draco and his friends just laughed; which irritated me more and made my headache worse. I got up and hit Draco in the face. His friends caught him, but he was going to have a black eye.

"You were warned." I said shrugging.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hermione replied with a serious look.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because you're not allowed to fight." Hermione answered.

"Sorry, didn't know that." I stated walking back to my seat.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Draco said before he and his friends headed down the hallway.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, you look like you've meet Draco before."

"Yes I have." Harry responded and then explained their meeting in Diagon Alley.

I sighed. "So he really is an asshole. Great."

We all sat there in silence until the treat cart came by; which Ron processed to get food for everyone. We ate and got to know each other.

Then a voice came on: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"You better get into your robes." Hermione stated before she got up to leave.

"Okay. Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"Going to go chat with other people." Hermione answered before heading out.

"Do you boys need us to stand outside for you to change?" Aza asked looking them over.

"That would be nice." Ron answered a little embarrass.

Aza and I got up and headed out. Harry and Ron join us later, when we were getting off the train onto a dark platform.

"First years! First years over here! All right there, Harry?" A voice called.

"Yes Hagrid, I'm all right." Harry replied.

"All right then. Come follow me – any more first years? Mind your step now! First years follow me!" Hagrid called, as he started walking.

It was dark and cold as we walked on the path before us. _The air feels so good. My headache is feeling a little bit better. _I thought as I walked along the path with Aza, Ron, and Harry. We all oooohed, when we saw Hogwarts. The path suddenly open up to a very black lake, which looked huge and had some little size boats on it.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called pointing to the boats.

_Shit! I hate boats. _I thought as all of us headed towards the boats. I looked at Aza and she grabbed my hand. Aza ended up pulling me onto a boat with people we didn't know. Everyone did as they were told and followed Hagrid to the front door of Hogwarts; where he knocked.


	3. one long day

**Author's Note**

**So here's the next chapter. You'll read about how Bell interacts with her house members and other first years. **

**I used the song Storybook Love by Willy DeVille and the Sorting Hat song in the first book. Sorry, but I like the Sorting Hat's songs. **

*******

**Chapter 3**

The front door open and we all went inside. Hagrid left us, but we were shortly joined by a tall, old woman. She looked us over and made sure we all were here.

"First years, I'm Professor McGonagall." McGonagall spoke eyeing us. "You will follow me."

We then proceed to follow her across the stone floor and into a small chamber. We all could hear voice and wanted to know what was going to happen next.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. There are four house: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Skytherin. Throughout the year you'll either be earning points for your triumphs or losing them. At the end of the year the house with the most points receives the house cup. Now all of you wait here until I come back. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes and it's done in front of the whole school. Take this time to smarten yourselves up." McGonagall stated before she headed into the Great Hall.

"Great, we get to be sort now." I said unhappily.

"Don't be so unhappy." Aza said with a smile.

"You know that I'm not feeling well." I replied.

Aza moved me over to where Hermione was. I looked around and noticed Harry and Ron were with us, then a boy that I haven't seen in a while was walking over.

"Neville!" I screamed.

Aza looked up as I ran the rest of the grasp and pulled him into a hug.

"Neville!" Aza screamed as Neville and I walked over.

Aza then hugged Neville when McGonagall walked back in.

"Now form a line and follow me." McGonagall announced.

We all then followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Candles were floating in the air, and the entire school literally was sitting at four long tables. _I think I'm going to pass out._ I thought as all the first years finish walking in. McGonagall then placed a stool in front of us, which she then placed a pointed wizard's hat.

The hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"When I call your name, you will come forward, put the hat on, and then go to your house." McGonagall stated after the hat stop singing.

McGonagall then start calling people's names and the hat announced which house we were in.

"Rigoletto, Aza." McGonagall called.

Aza then walked forward and sat down. The hat was on for a second.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat announced.

Hufflepuffs yelled and clapped as Aza walked over to them.

"Rigolletto, Bell." McGonagall called.

Ron had to push me forward. I then proceed to sit on the stool. I knew where everyone was going, but not me. I sat down and then the hat was placed on me. I could hear it talk to me in my head. _Please don't place me in Slytherin. I've no desire to be like my father. I'm fine in any of the other houses. I would like to be with Aza, my cousin, but you know what I need… I hope. _I thought as the hat continued to decide what house I was in. I was coming up to being on the stool for two minutes.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat announced.

I breathed out. _Thank you._ I thought before heading over to the yelling and clapping Gryffindor house. McGonagall continued to call names and the Sorting Hat continued to announce houses. Once they were done, grandpa Dumbly took their place.

"Now before we begin, my two nieces are with us this here. Aza and Bell could you please stand. Andrew is their brother." Grandpa Dumbly said with a smile.

All three of us stood up and waved before sitting back down.

"Bell, you do know that Gryffindor is negative five points right?" Grandpa Dumbly asked in his serious tone.

I was the only one standing. "Yes, I know and I also know that my house members aren't happy with me. Draco Malfoy was warned, so in my opinion he desired it Mr. Grumpy."

I then sat down and allowed grandpa Dumbly to finish speaking. When he was deal, food appeared on the table. I watched as everyone started getting food.

"So what did you do to Draco?" Fred asked me with a smile.

"Yeah what did you do?" George asked curiously.

"Um… well he insulted my new found friends. I asked him to leave and gave him a warn about what was going to happen if he didn't leave, so he didn't leave and I gave him a black eye." I stated as calmly and quietly as I could.

I knew that the tables around us were trying to listen in. _Breathe. Remember to just keep breathing. You'll be fine. _I kept reminding myself in my head.

"So you actually punched him??" George and Fred asked seriously.

I brushed and nodded my head. They busted out laughing. _What's wrong with them?_ I asked myself.

"Bell, the house members like you. You just need to relax and have fun." George stated while laughing.

"It's hard to relax and have fun, when you don't want to be here and you've got a bad headache." I replied.

Hermione passed me the mash potatoes with the look that said eat something. I started getting food and listening to the conversation going on around me.

"Hey Andrew. Is there something that you want?" Fred asked smiling.

Andrew nodded and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at him and attempted a smile, which faded fast.

"You all right?" Andrew asked with anxiety.

"Isn't it bad for you to be talking to me? Doesn't it go against your house??" I asked before putting food into my mouth.

"No it isn't bad, you're my sister. Now, are you all right?" Andrew asked again a little frustrated.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered looking at him with a fake smile.

Andrew shook his head. "I don't believe."

"That's your choice not mine. I'm going to eat now. You should probably do the same." I replied waving my hand at him.

"All right, but you'll talk with me later." Andrew responded before heading to talk to Aza.

I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to eating. Fred and George laughed while Hermione just shook her head.

"What?" I asked her.

"He's your brother. You could've told him the truth." Hermione replied.

"You don't know my family." I sighed. "I don't want them to worry. I'm able to take care of myself, for the most part."

Everyone was congratulating the newbies and finishing up their food. I sighed and gave up on eating. _Now I'm just waiting to be shown to my room within the house tower. Sleep probably will help me… I hope. So want to go to my dorm. _I thought as I watched and listened to everyone.

"Are you okay, Bell?" Harry and Ron both asked.

I saw concern on their faces. "I'm fine, really."

They just nodded and went back to whatever they were talking about. I sighed. _I don't think I can this anymore. I want to go back home; back to the way things were before my life was turned upside down. _I sighed again and looked at Fred and George.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked confused.

"You've sighed twice in the last five minutes and you look like you could use some cheering up." George answered with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "What do you guys have in mind for cheering me up?"

"You'll see." Fred replied with an evil smile.

"Bring it on." I replied back with a grin.

"You bet we will." They answered.

We then laughed as the food on our plates' disappeared and desserts appeared. We began to fill our plates with dessert and eating it. Once everyone was gone eating, grandpa Dumbly got up to speak again.

"Now that we are all filled up, there a few notices to give you." Grandpa Dumbly started.

I tried to listen, but my head started to hurt big time. My left hand was now on my head.

"Are you all right?" Ron whispered.

"Yes, just a headache." I whispered back shaking it off.

Grandpa Dumbly was still speaking and I was starting to feel sick. _Hurry up, grandpa Dumbly before I pass out._ I thought as I sat there waiting for him to be done. _He's never talked this long before, well that I can remember._

"Now off to bed." Grandpa Dumbly said happily.

I was one of the first people up and the only on who had to grab Harry's right shoulder to keep balance.

"You all right?" Harry asked taking my hand from his right shoulder and getting up.

"Just got up too fast is all. I'm fine." I answered trying to smile.

Harry nodded and let go of my hand when he was sure I wouldn't fall over. Ron and Harry got on either side of me. It made me smile seeing two boys, who just meet me, be so concerned about me. Neville and Hermione walked in front of us, as we followed Percy to our house. He took us through sliding portraits, up staircases, and final to a portrait of a woman, who wanted a password.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said and the portrait swung forward.

We all walked into the common room, where Percy began to tell us everything we needed to know. As soon as he was done talking, I collapsed in a chair next to the fireplace. Fred and George walked over to me.

"Ready?" Fred asked with an evil smile.

I smiled back and nodded as I got into a better position.

"You sure?" George asked.

"Yes." I replied still smiling.

Fred and George's hands opened up, letting a lot of smoke out before suddenly the smoke was gone and there in their hands were beautiful colors of roses. I smiled at both of them.

"Thank you. Are they going to disappear if I touch them?" I asked curiously.

"No, but they will disappear in a few days." Fred answered still smiling.

I carefully

"So we heard from your brother that you could sing really well. Is it true?" George asked with a smile.

I laughed. "Yes, it's true."

"Well, could you sing for us?" They both asked.

I laughed again and shook my head.

"Come on, please." Fred begged.

"I sing along to songs and I only know a few very well. Plus I'm not really comfortable singing in front of people." I admitted shyly.

"It's just in front of me and Fred." George stated. "Please."

"All right, but just this once." I replied.

Fred and George sat down on the floor in front of me. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

I then started singing Storybook Love by Willy DeVille.

"_Come my love I'll tell you a tale,_

_Of a boy and girl _

_And there love story._

_And how he loved her oh so much,_

_And all the charms she did possess_

_Now this did happen once upon a time,_

_When things were not so complex._

_And how he worshiped the ground she walked,_

_And when he looked he became obsessed._

_My love is like a storybook story,_

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel._

_My love is like a storybook story,_

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel._

_His love was stronger than the power so dark,_

_A prince could have within his keeping._

_His spells to weave and steal her heart,_

_Within her heart but only sleeping._

_My love is like a storybook story,_

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel._

_My love is like a storybook story,_

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel._

_And he said:_

_"Don't you know I love you oh, so much?_

_And lay my heart at the foot of your dress."_

_And she said:_

_"Don't you know that storybook loves, _

_Always have a happy ending."_

_Then he swooped her up just like in the books_

_And on his stallion the rode away._

_My love is like a storybook story,_

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel._

_My love is like a storybook story,_

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel."_

Everyone in the common room clapped. Fred and George both whistled and clapped. I blushed and smiled shyly.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now. Your guys are welcome." I said as I got up and head for the staircase to my dorm.

"Goodnight Bell!" Fred and George yelled.

I was half way up the stairs when I hear them yell.

"Goodnight Fred! Goodnight George!" I yelled back and finished going up the stairs.

Hermione was already passed out on the bed next to mine. I got into my pajamas and crawled into bed. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out.


	4. not again

**Author's Note**

**In this chapter, you sort of get inside of Bell's head and just as a heads up, the flying lesson. Oh, I used some lines from the first book.**

*******

**Chapter 4**

_Where am I? Looks like the forbidden forest, but I'm not sure. So dark, too many tree and shadows, then I was suddenly screaming. My breathing becoming quickly and hard, as I was now racing towards the sound of someone else screaming. There's a dead unicorn, and a dark figure moving towards Harry. Harry run! For goodness sake, run! The dark figure stopped, turned, and was now heading for me. I froze. For some reason my legs won't move, nor did sound come out of my mouth. The dark figure was now had me in his claws and was about to kill me._

"Nooo!" I woke up screaming.

I looked around the room and surprisingly my screaming hadn't wakened anyone up. I shook my head, crawled out of bed, and wrapped my lavender shawl around my shoulders. I went down the stairs and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. _It's only been two weeks and a day. So why do I have a nightmare now?? I don't understand. _I thought as I sat there.

"Hey, there." A voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw a very good-looking older boy in different robes then what I normally saw around Hogwarts.

"What you doing up this early?" I asked curiously.

"I should ask you the same question, but first maybe we should introduce ourselves." The boy answered. "I'm Oliver Wood."

"Bell Rigolettto." I replied.

"Hello Bell." Oliver said with a smile.

"Hello Oliver. Now what you doing up this early?" I asked returning the smile.

"I'm the captain of our house quidditch team. I always get up early when we have quidditch practice." Oliver stated proudly.

I just stared at him for a moment. "What is quidditch?"

Oliver grasped. "One of the greatest sports ever played."

"That doesn't tell me what it is, only that you personally think it's a great sport." I replied. "Sorry for surprising you about not knowing what quidditch is."

Oliver than began to explain quidditch to me. Surprisingly, I actually understood what he was talking about and he was surprised that he didn't need to explain a lot.

"So the robes you're wearing are our house team's robes?" I asked smiling.

"Yes." Oliver answered smiling back. "Now, why are you up this early?"

"Nightmare. Woke up screaming." I answered shyly.

"Ah. Do you get nightmares a lot?" Oliver asked with a little bit of concern in his voice.

I sadly nodded and turned back to look at the fireplace. Oliver walked over and sat down on the couch looking at me. I sighed.

"Ask your question, Olie." I replied.

"Interesting nickname, you've come up with. Why do you look sad? You do know that not all nightmares come true?" Olie asked looking at me with concern.

I sighed again. "Thanks. Usually Aza is the one who comes up with nicknames. Yes I know that, but some of mine have come true. The worse ones' in fact."

"Oh." Olie stated looking away.

I simply shook my head and got up. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine, at least that's what my family keeps telling me."

I started walked towards the stairs.

"I don't believe you, so I guess this means I'm going to be worrying about you." Olie said turning his head to look at me.

I didn't turn around. "If you wanted to know about my nightmare, all you had to do was ask."

I then walked up the staircase and laid back down on my bed. After two hours of just lying there and listening to everyone getting up, I finally got up. As I walked into the Great Hall, Olie was standing and looking at me. _Why is he staring at me?_ I thought as I went to take a seat between Fred and Hermione.

"You better eat before we have to head to class." Hermione told me before going back to talking with Neville.

Mail showed up. Two letters fell on my plate. I sighed and began opening them. One was from Mommy Ky and the other from Andrew.

Mommy Ky's letter:

_We're not happy with the fact that you hit Draco_

_(Yes we are – Daddy Rick)_

_Please try to stay out of trouble_

_We love you and will see you at Christmas_

_Love,_

_Mommy Ky and Daddy Rick_

Andrew's letter:

_We need to talk_

_Meet me after your last class_

_In the Great Hall_

_Andy_

I laughed a little. _Hmm… very surprised that he used my nickname for him. Meaning this talk must be important or I'm in trouble._ I thought as I started putting food in mouth.

"Come on. We're going to be late." Hermione said grabbing my arm and not letting me finished my food.

After a long day of classes, it was now time for flying lessons. Madam Hooch explained what we were doing and told us what not to do; Neville's broom went crazy and Madam Hooch had to take him to the hospital wing. Draco and his friends were laughing.

"Draco, you've got five seconds to shut the hell up." I snapped as I moved closer to him.

"What are you going to do? Hit him again and get expelled?" Pansy Parkinson snapped at me.

I bust into laughter. "Wow Pansy. I didn't know you had a thing for someone who couldn't even stand up for himself."

A lot of Gryffindors started laughing. I simply smiled and wished that Fred and George were here.

"Well, will you look at this?" Draco said as he picked up Neville's Remembrall.

"Hand it over Malfoy." Harry said quickly.

"I've got a better idea. I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find… in a tree." Draco laughed.

"Hand it over!" Harry yelled as Draco popped onto his broom and took off.

I was up in the air long before Hermione yelled at Harry for getting in the air. Harry went straight for Draco and I was just floating there. Everyone was now watching them fly all over the place, until Draco threw the Remembrall. I got to the Remembrall before Harry did and threw it up at him before I touched the wall next to Professor McGonagall's window. Everyone was shouting for Harry while I straight back to the ground. _Shit! I'm in trouble. This isn't good. Why did I have to do that?? Well, Neville and I have known each for years, so I had to help get it back. _I thought as I walked over to where everyone was congratulating Harry.

"HARRY POTTER! BELL RIGOLETTO!"

Harry and I froze. _Shit! I'm dead._ I thought as we both turned to face Professor McGonagall.

"How are both of you – you guys could've kill yourselves - " Professor McGonagall started to say.

"But Professor Draco - " I tried to but in.

"Not another word Miss Rigoletto - " Professor McGonagall stated.

"It wasn't their fault - " Ron tried to interject.

"That is enough Mr. Weasley. Rigoletto, Potter, follow me." Professor McGonagall ordered.

Harry and I followed Professor McGonagall. _Shit. I'm going to die. Mommy Ky and Daddy Rick aren't going to be happy about this! Wait a minute, where are we going?_ I thought as Professor McGonagall took as to a classroom door. Professor McGonagall stopped us before she went into the classroom. Harry and I waited in silence, and then Professor McGonagall came out with Olie. _Oh no! _I thought as three of us began to follow Professor McGonagall to a classroom.

"This is Oliver Wood, and I have found you two Seekers." Professor McGonagall stated happily. "I'm sure one of them wouldn't mind being a Chaser."

Olie looked completely happy.

"Are you serious?" Olie asked really happy.

"Yes, they're both naturals. Charlie Weasley couldn't possibly do anything that those two can." Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

Professor McGonagall and Olie went on talking about us. Harry was paying attention, where as for me I was trying not to run from the room.

"So which one of you wants to be Seeker?" Olie asked.

"Harry does." I quickly answered.

"Good. Harry, have you ever seen a Quidditch game?" Olie asked.

Then Olie and Professor McGonagall went on talking, as I moved closer to the door. Harry look confused, like he didn't know what exactly just happened.

"Where are you going Miss Rigoletto?" Professor McGonagall asked eyeing me.

"Leaving since I'm not need on the Quidditch team. Oh, and there's no way you're getting me to even play." I stated moving closer to the door.

"Then I guess I'm taking you to see Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall stated walking over to me.

"I guess so." I replied back.

"Wood, Potter, go back to your classes." Professor McGonagall ordered as she motioned for me to follow her.

I was now heading to see grandpa Dumbly. _Great. I'm either going to have to do Quidditch or leave the school. Not cool. I don't want to be on the Quidditch team this year. Hmm… maybe I can make a bargain or a trade with him._ I thought as I followed Professor McGonagall all the way to grandpa Dumbly's office. Professor McGonagall knocked and was let in. I followed Professor McGonagall in with a sad look on my face.

"Headmaster, there's a little problem with Miss Rigoletto." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Oh? And what is the problem?" Grandpa Dumbly asked looking at me.

"I was offered to be on the Quidditch team and I turn it down." I said as fast as I could.

"Miss Rigoletto went against Madam Hooch's orders. Now she either gets punished or joins the Quidditch team." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Are you sure that you don't want to be on the Quidditch team as the Seeker?" Grandpa Dumbly asked.

"Well, Harry is the Seeker; which makes it so that there's no spots left on the Quidditch team. I don't want to be on the Quidditch team until next year." I answered with a small smile.

"Wait, you'll going to have to explain this to me." Grandpa Dumbly stated.

I then began telling grandpa Dumbly and Professor McGonagall what had happened at flying lesson.

"Well, if you're not going to do Quidditch then I've got no choice but to punish you." Grandpa Dumbly stated.

"Well, then Harry and Draco have to be punished with me because that would be totally unfair and ruin our relationship." I replied.

"Fine. I'll punish all of you, but I don't see why Harry needs to be punished because he's going with the first option." Grandpa Dumbly responded a little sad. "All three of you will be serving two detentions with Professor Snape."

"Hm… could we serve our detentions with Hagrid? Please?" I asked softly.

"Fine, you all will be serving your detentions with Hagrid." Grandpa Dumbly replied.

"Thanks." I said giving him a hug.

"Professor McGonagall, please tell Harry and Draco that they have two detentions to serve with Hagrid." Grandpa Dumbly ordered.

Professor McGonagall nodded and left his office. I turned and smiled at him.

"You are such a trouble maker. You probably should get going since Andrew is waiting for you." Grandpa Dumbly stated smiling back at me.

I hugged him again and hurried out the door to go meet Andy.


	5. peers are stupid

**Author's Note**

**This chapter is just interesting/weird. I hope you guys like.**

**I used some lines from the first book.**

*******

**Chapter 5**

"There you are. Come with me, please." Andy said getting up.

"Okay." I replied following him.

Andy walked outside and looked around to see how many people were around.

"Is everything okay?" I asked watching him.

"What did you tell Oliver?" Andy asked seriously.

"Wouldn't you call him Wood and how do you know Olie? I just told him that I had a nightmare is all. I didn't tell him anything about it." I asked back.

"Quidditch is how I know him. Did you just call him Olie? Don't tell him anything about them unless you are completely sure you can trust him. Now, when did this all happen and are you doing to tell me about it?" Andy asked still being serious.

"I'll send you a letter about it and it happened early this morning. I promise not to tell him until I know that I can completely trust." I replied a little sad.

"I'm just worried about your safety. Aza and I have been keeping your nightmares a secret from the family. Please remember to tell us when you've told someone else about them. Certain people will try to hurt you if they know." Andy responded worriedly.

"You worry too much. I'm all right, except I've got two detentions serve with Hagrid." I replied trying to smile a little.

"Remember to write that in your letter to me as well, please. We better head back in." Andy said turning to head back in.

"All right." I replied following him in.

Andy gave me a belief hug, and then we went our separate ways. I headed back to my house's common room. When I got there, Harry and Ron were excited.

"What are you two so happy about?" Hermione asked.

"It's none of your business." Ron replied.

"Harry is the new Seeker." I told her before grapping my stuff.

"What?" First years aren't allowed." Hermione stated.

"They are allowed when a teacher places them on the team." Olie put in. "I want to jeep this a secret."

"Understood." Harry, Ron, and Hermione responded.

They looked at each other then at me.

"Bell?' Olie asked.

"Not promising you anything." I answered as I walked over to my chair by the fireplace.

"Why not?' Olie asked surprised. "It's a simple request."

"Because I got your Seeker in trouble and I don't really trust you seeing how we only met this morning." I answered not looking up from my homework.

Olie had a confused, yet hurtful look on his face. I continued to do my homework. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shocked.

"Why don't you trust me?" Olie asked in a soft voice as he walked over to me.

The other students were now listening to our conversation. I looked up at Olie and shook my head.

"Everyone is now listening to our conversation Olie. I'll gladly tell you when it's just you and me." I replied going back to my homework.

Olie just nodded as he sat down on the couch. I went back to doing my homework. After an hour, I had all my homework done and it was time for dinner. Everyone headed to dinner while I just stayed in the common room.

"Come on Bell." Hermione stated as she headed for the door.

I followed Hermione not wanting to get another lecture about needing to eat. I ate what I could during dinner. I wasn't really happy with myself because Hagrid could and most likely take us into the Forbidden Forest. I had no desire to go in there.

"Bell!" Neville yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Are you all right? I've been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes. You look lost in thought." Neville asked.

"I'm fine Neville. I was just I thinking." I answered with a smile.

"All right. You know you can always talk to me." Neville replied.

"I know. Thanks." I responded.

Once dinner was over it was time for detention. Harry, Draco, and I walked down to Hagrid's hut.

"Why did you have to get me in trouble?" Harry asked.

"I don't think it would've been fair if it was just me and Draco." I answered.

Harry thought about that for a minute. "It seems a little bit more fairer than this."

"Both of you just shut up." Draco stated irritated.

"Why don't you mind your own business." I replied getting a little upset.

Harry laughed.

"What's so funny Potter?" Draco asked.

"You two like each other." Harry exclaimed.

"There's no why in seven hells that I like him." I said pointing at Draco.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I'm not having this conversation." I replied.

I started to walk faster. _I hope Hagrid is outside._ I thought.

"This must mean that she likes both of us." Draco stated laughing.

Surprisingly Harry actually laughed too.

"It's a surprise to find out that someone actually likes you Potter." Draco said still laughing.

I turned around. I was pissed. Harry stop completely and Draco went on laughing as he walked towards me. I walked towards Draco and smacked him across the face, then proceeded to do the same to Harry.

"Bell!" Hagrid called.

I turned to face Hagrid standing outside his hut. I then ran to him. Harry and Draco slowly followed. Hagrid gave me a hug before sending me into his hut. Hagrid looked at Harry and Draco before he followed me in.

"Bell, could you make us some tea?" Hagrid asked.

"Sure." I replied as Harry and Draco walked in.

I began to make tea for all of us while Harry and Draco sat down.

"What else are you going to have us do?" I asked a little sacred of the answer.

Hagrid shrugged. "I don't know. I was planning to go into the Forbidden Forest."

"No!" I yelled.

They all looked at me.

"Sorry, but I really have no desire to go in there." I stated as I poured tea.

"Okay. We won't go in there tonight." Hagrid stated. "We'll sit here and talk."

"Thanks." I replied.

We pretty much spent an hour at Hagrid's hut talking. We were then ask to head back to our houses, which we proceeded to do. Harry and I walked into Ron and Hermione arguing.

"Will the two of you shut the hell up??" I asked seriously.

Hermione and Ron looked at me like I was crazy. Harry just shook his head as Olie walked over.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.

"Ron, if you value your life then I suggest you drop it." I answered angrily.

"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Well, I pointed out to Draco and her that they liked each other. Draco then pointed out that she likes me. Bell hasn't really talked to anyone and she's really upset." Harry answered sadly.

"You're a jerk. You and Draco deserve to be friend." I yelled before running up the stairs to my dorm.

Everyone just stared in shock. Once up the stairs, I grabbed my stationary, got onto my bed, and started writing letters to my family.

Letter to Mommy Ky and Daddy Rick:

_I hate it here._

_Is there any way that I can come home now??_

_I'm in trouble because I went flying when I wasn't suppose to._

_I love both of you!_

_Bell_

I started my letter to Andy when Hermione come up.

"Bell you've got to come with me and stop Ron and Harry." Hermione said as she pulled at my arm.

I sighed. "Why can't you just go by yourself?"

"Because they won't listen to me, but they'll listen to you." Hermione replied.

"Fine but if I get in trouble I'm blaming it all on you." I responded as I got off my bed.

I followed Hermione as we followed Harry and Ron. _I'm going to get into even more trouble. Being out after hours. Great… note to self, hit Hermione, Ron, and Harry when back in the common room. I'll hit Draco later. _I thought as we followed them then Flich showed up. We all then began to run from Flich. Sadly we ran into Neville then up to third floor and into a room with a big dog.

"You guys I don't think we're alone." Neville pointed out before fainting.

I swallowed as we all stare at this big three headed dog.

"I vote for grabbing Neville and getting out of here." I said as the dog began to move.

We all then grabbed Neville and ran all the way back to our house. Once safe in the common room, I smacked Ron and Harry.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Hermione yelled before heading up to her bed.

"We don't mind." Ron murmured.

I smack Ron again, this time in the back of the head. Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"Now both of you get your butts into bed." I order before heading to bed. "Goodnight."

I headed back to my bed and grabbed my letters. I finished my letters and sealed them. _I hope I'll be able to get them out in the morning before breakfast._ I thought, as I got ready for bed. I then proceeded to go to sleep.


	6. prince charming and catwoman

**Author's Note**

**This chapter so far is my favorite one. I really liked writing it and how it came together. I hope you guys like!**

**I used lines from the first book and quotes from the Princess Bride. I also mention some movies. Just so you guys know: Olie is Oliver Wood, Andy is Andrew Rigoletto, Rig is Bell Rigoletto, and Grandpa Dumbly is Professor/Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.**

**These are my nicknames for those characters. I haven't thought of any for the others, but you'll be told when I do. I will be referring to them by their nicknames.**

*******

**Chapter 6**

"Happy Halloween!" Aza exclaimed as I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Happy Halloween! Do you have our customs?" I yelled back.

"Hell yeah." Aza yelled happily.

I walked over to her and we began talking about tonight. Andy walked in then hurried over to us.

"Which one of you has the customs?" Andy asked out of breath.

"Aza does. Why?" I replied.

Andy turned to Aza. "Is there any possibility that I can get two of the customs now?"

"Two? Oh, that explains the note from mom." Aza answered. "Sure, you'll just have to wait until after breakfast."

"I can do that. Thanks sis." Andy replied before kissing Aza forehead.

I simply shook my head. "You two are weird."

Andy and Aza just looked me as I left to go eat some food.

"Remember that you're meeting me after your last class!" Aza yelled.

I waved my hand as I sat down between Fred and George. I started eating as everyone talked about today.

"So what did your sister want?" Fred asked curiously.

"It's Halloween. We were talking about what we're doing tonight." I replied with a smile.

"Are you going to let us in on it??" George asked laughing.

"Maybe, but I'll talk to you guys later." I said grabbing some food and heading off to class.

In Charms, Professor Flitwick announced that we would be moving objects. Harry and I got put together, while Ron and Hermione were together.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Ron shouted waving his arms like a windmill.

Harry and I turned when we heard Hermione snap at Ron.

"You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." Hermione snapped.

I shrugged and made Harry's and my feather float at the same time that Hermione made hers and Ron's. Hermione and I got the feathers to float five feet above our heads before return them to our desk.

"Well done!" Professor Flitwick cried while clapping.

Unforturely, Ron was in a bad mood for the rest of class. Ron and Harry were talking as they hurried from class; I simply followed until Hermione pushed passed us and I saw her tears.

"I think she heard." Harry stated.

"So? She must've noticed that she's got no friends." Ron replied.

"She does too Ron. I'm her friend." I said glaring at him.

"What?" Ron asked pretending that he didn't hear what I had said.

I rolled my eyes at both of them and then went after Hermione. I walked into the bathroom and found Hermione in a stall crying.

"Hermione." I called softly.

Hermione stifled. "What do you want Bell?"

"Ron is a dumb boy who doesn't know what he's talking about. Hermione, I'm your friend." I replied calmly.

Hermione laughed a little. I smiled.

"You stay in there and cry. Let it all out. Just know that I'm giving both Ron and Harry a talking to." I laughed. "Plus you and Aza will be the first people to see me in my Halloween custom."

Hermione laughed again. Hermione and I stayed in the bathroom talking. Aza walked in.

"What the hell are you doing Rig??" Aza asked in surprise.

"I'm talking with Hermione. Ready to get into our customs?" I replied with a smile.

"Yes. Here is yours." Aza said handling me my custom.

Aza and I got ready while Hermione washed her face off. Aza was out and dress like Inigo from Princess Bride. I walked out and had Aza fix my Fairy Godmother custom from Slipper and the Rose.

"It's time for dinner." Aza stated before leaving.

"Are you going to be all right?" I asked Hermione.

"Yah, I'm just going to stay here." Hermione replied tears threatening to fall.

"All right. I'm going to go hit and talk with Ron and Harry." I said laughing.

I gave Hermione a hug then went to my House before leaving for the Great Hall. When I walked in, grandpa Dumbly was talking. I quickly sat down at the edge of my House table in Olie's lap. Once grandpa Dumbly was done and food appeared I got up as Aza started our plan.

"That Vizzini, he can _fuss_." Aza started in her Inigo custom.

"Fuss, fuss… I think he like to scream at _us_." I replied walking over to where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"Probably he means no _harm_." Aza responded.

"He's really very short on _charm_." I laughed.

"You have a great gift for rhyme." Catwoman replied.

Aza and I looked at each other then laughed.

"Yes, yes, some of the time." I replied continuing to laugh.

"Enough of that." Andy spoke up.

"Bell, are there rocks ahead?" Aza called still laughing.

"If there are, we all be dead." Catwoman and I responded.

"No more rhyming now, I mean it." Andy stated.

"Anybody want a peanut?" I called.

"DYEEAAHHHHHH." Andy yelled.

Aza and I walked over to where Andy as Prince Charming, and a young girl as Catwoman were.

"Who's this?" I asked Andy.

"This is Isabelle Parker. She's my best friend." Andy answered.

"I'm Aza and this is Bell. I'm sure Andy told you about his sisters." Aza introduced.

"Yes, I know about both of you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Isabelle replied with a smile.

"Do you have a galleon Aza?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, here you go." Aza responded handling me a galleon.

I turned to my cousin and grinned. "Hook me up with the stuff." I held out the galleon. "I need it man. I'm going through withdrawls. Lookit! My hand is shakin uncontrollably."

Andy raised his eyebrows. "Not this again."

"You know you love it." Aza said.

We all laughed then I excused myself and headed over to Harry and Ron, smacking both of them and starting my lecture. "What in the hell were you thinking? Everyone has feelings and they hurt just as bad as yours do when they get stomped on. You own Hermione Granger an apologize, both of you. You better give her one before the night ends or you'll be in big trouble. Believe me, we're in the House. I can easily make your lives hell."

Harry and Ron were shocked. I was about to continue when Professor Quirrell comes running in and out of breath.

"Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." Professor Quirrell stated before fainting.

Everyone was in an uproar until grandpa Dumbly silenced the room with several firecrackers exploding from the end of his ward.

"Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Grandpa Dumbly ordered.

We began to follow Percy, but I went to tell Hermione. I didn't know that Harry and Ron had followed me. I was suddenly grabbed and pulled behind a stone griffin.

"Calm down Bell." Ron whispered. "Percy!"

We looked around the stone griffin and saw Snape before he disappeared from our view.

"Where's he going?" Harry whispered.

"I don't care. I just want to get Hermione before something happens to her." I whispered back.

We then followed Snape until the girls' bathroom; where the three of us watched as the troll went in. _Oh shit. This is what I was trying to avoid. _I thought as I ran to the door. Unforturely, Ron and Harry locked the girls' bathroom before I could get in.

"Hermione is in there!" I yelled as Ron and Harry tried to pull me away.

They stopped trying to get me away and hurried back to unlock the door, but before they could unlock it Hermione screamed. I pushed Harry and Ron out of the way and unlocked the door. We saw that Hermione was against the opposite wall and the troll coming towards her.

"You guys get it's attention and keep it busy. I'll go get Hermione." I stated before moving towards the troll.

Harry then threw part of the broken sink at the back wall. The troll stopped, turned around, and noticed me instead of Harry. The troll started coming towards me.

"Hermione run!" I yelled as I started hurrying backwards.

Hermione didn't move. _I'm so going to hit her when this is over._ I thought as I nearly tripped over myself.

Ron then threw pipe at the troll and yelled, "Leave her alone."

The troll then started moving towards Ron who was on the other side of the chamber. Harry and I proceeded to get Hermione, but she wasn't moving.

"Come on, run!" Harry yelled trying to get Hermione to move.

The yelling was irritating the troll. It roared and headed straight for Ron who didn't have a way out. _Shit!_ I thought.

"You get Hermione out of here. I'm going to help Ron." I said as I picked up the piece of sink that Harry threw.

Harry nodded. I then threw pieces of sink at the troll. _I don't have a clue as to what I'm doing. I just need to make sure that everyone is safe. Why me?_ I thought as the troll turned around and came after me. Harry finally got Hermione to move and was slowly making their way out, when the troll picked me up.

"You will put me down this instant!" I ordered looking the troll in the eyes.

The troll didn't, but his grip did tighten. I screamed at the pain. Harry then proceeded to do the stupidest thing. Harry ran and jumped on the troll shoving his ward up the troll's nose. The troll roared in pain and began to swing his club. Harry was hanging on for dear life while I was trying to stay a wake. Ron moved towards Hermione and pulled out his ward, remembering the spell that he had learned earlier.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron yelled.

Ron had control over the troll's club. Ron used the club to knock the troll out. As the troll hit the floor, it let go of me. I rolled over and laid on the floor letting myself breath as Harry got onto his feet.

"Are you all right Bell? Is it dead?" Hermione spoke as she walked over to me.

"I'm fine." I replied still lying on the floor.

"It's still alive." Harry responded as he pulled his wand from the troll's nose.

I got up and slowly made my way towards the door while Harry wiped his ward on the troll's pants. We all looked up when we heard footsteps heading our way. Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell walked in. They were mad.

"What were the three of you thinking?" Professor McGonagall said furiously.

"Professor McGonagall it wasn't there fau-" Hermione began, but was cut off.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"I went looking for the troll - I thought I could handle the troll, since I read all about them." Hermione said as she helped me to stay standing.

Ron, Harry, and I were all surprised. Hermione was lying to a teacher. _Wow… I didn't know she could do that. Agr… I must stay a wake._ I thought as I slowly made my way towards our teachers.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead. Bell got the troll's attention and the troll grabbed her. Harry jumped on the troll and stuck his wand up its nose, while Ron knocked it out with its club. They didn't have time to go and find someone." Hermione stated helping me lean on the doorframe.

We all looked like this was the true story.

"Miss Granger five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. You all better get off to Gryffindor tower. The feast is being finished in the Houses."

Hermione helped me leave, while Harry and Ron we're being talked too.

"Thanks for doing all of this." I said as Hermione and I made our way to the Hospital Wing.

"Your welcome Bell." Hermione replied with a smile. "Thank you for today."

"Your welcome and I'll always be here for you." I responded out of breath.

Hermione and I reached the Hospital Wing, where Hermione told the same story to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Ponfrey gave me medicine then kindly sent us back to Gryffindor tower as long as I came back in the morning before breakfast.

"I think when we get back, I'm going to go to bed." I said as we reached the Fat Lady.

"We're eating first, then bed. Pig snout." Hermione replied.

We went on in. I slowly made my way over to my chair by the fireplace, while Hermione got both of us food. I sat down as easily as I could. I still groaned in pain.

"You all right??" Fred and George shouted as they hurried over to me.

"No, I took on full-grown troll and got hurt. I've broken six ribs, three on each side. I've already been to the Hospital Wing. I just want to eat food and then go pass out on my bed." I answered.

Hermione and Olie walked over. I smiled as Olie handled me a plate of food, while Hermione sat down on the couch close to me. Olie, Fred, and George sat on the floor. I began eating while they talked to each other and got the story from Hermione.

"Wow. No wonder you want to go to bed. You've had an interesting evening." Olie said surprised.

I nodded my head and finished off my plate of food. I attempt to get up, but was stopped by all three guys. Fred took my plate while George and Olie careful pushed me back down.

"I'm fine you guys. You don't have to worry. I'm just going to go to bed." I said trying still to get up.

"No you're not, at least not yet. We want to make sure you're all right." George replied sweetly.

I sighed and sat back down. They all went back to talking, while I tried to stay awake.

"Come you guys, Bell is falling asleep." Hermione said pointing to me.

"I am not. Well yes I am, but that's not the point." I sighed.

I got up and slowly made my way to the staircase. Olie and Fred came on either side of me and helped me get to the staircase.

"Thanks guys. Goodnight Fred. Goodnight Olie." I said as I leaned against the staircase wall.

"Your welcome and Goodnight Bell." Olie and Fred replied.

"Goodnight Bell!" George and Hermione called.

"Goodnight George! Goodnight Hermione!" I called back before I went up the stairs.

Once in my dorm, I got ready for bed and passed out on my bed as soon as I crawled into it.


	7. it’s a devil ball!

**Author's Note**

**This is yet another interesting chapter, but you learn more about Bell and her past.**

**Isabelle Parker's nickname is Is. **

**There are quotes from these movies: Young Sherlock Holmes, Thief and the Cobbler. There are some lines from the first book.**

*******

**Chapter 7**

_Where am I? Looks like the forbidden forest. Not this again! So dark, too many tree and shadows, then Draco was suddenly screaming. My breathing becoming quickly and hard, as I was now racing towards the Draco's screaming. There's a dead unicorn, and a dark figure moving towards Harry. Harry run! For goodness sake, run! The dark figure stopped, turned, and was now heading for me. I froze. Shit! Not this part! For some reason my legs won't move, nor did sound come out of my mouth. The dark figure now had me in his claws and was about to kill me._

I woke up in a hot sweat. _Just breath. Breathing is good._ I thought as I looked around. _Great, it's six in the morning and I don't want to go back to sleep. _I thought as I moved out of bed as quiet as I could. I grabbed my robe and headed down to the common room. _I hope there's a fire is in the fireplace. _I thought as I walked into the common room. _It's been a few days since Halloween. Urge I'm still in pain. _I thought as I made my way over to the fireplace.

I sighed. "What you doing up Olie?"

There was nothing. I turned around and nearly screamed. I then laughed and walked over to the staircase.

"Fred! George!" I called up trying not to laugh. "Come down here, please."

I moved back over to the fireplace while Fred and George came down the stairs in their pajamas. I laughed at them.

"Did you guys do this?" I asked pointing at the fake person on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Fred and George laughed. "Yes!"

We all laughed. Fred and George took the dummy away and I sat down in my chair. _Man, Fred and George are good friends._ I thought as they walked back in. I simply smiled.

"We're going back to bed." George said moving towards the staircase.

"All right. Enjoy your sleep." I replied still smiling.

"What you doing up anyways?" Fred asked as he moved to the couch.

"Nightmare. I've never been able to go back to sleep after waking up from one." I admitted shrugging my shoulders. "You guys can go back to bed. I'll be fine. I just need to think. Don't worry, I don't have plans to do anything stupid."

Fred and George laughed. Fred sat down on the couch close to me, while George moved to sit on the couch too. I looked at them confused.

"What you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're comforting you." George answered sitting next to his brother.

I laughed. "The only person I know who can possibly comfort me is my mother; which is kind of hard since she died two months after I was born, when she put me down for a nap. Oops."

Fred and George looked at me confused.

"Sorry, you guys aren't supposed to know about that." I said looking down at the floor.

"Would you at least let us try?" Fred asked concerned.

"Try what?" Ron asked as he and Harry walked into the common room.

"Drawing. They're trying to get me to draw." I lied as I looked at Ron and Harry.

"What are you going to draw?" Harry asked curious.

"Her nightmare." George replied smiling.

I gave George a glare and shook my head.

"You had a nightmare?" Ron asked before busting into laugher.

"Yes, Ron. I did. Now I'm leaving." I said getting up and heading for the door.

"Bell, come back." Fred said. "Our brother is an idiot."

George and Fred laughed, while I stopped at the door and slowly walked back.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"George and I want to help you, but you've got to let us." Fred replied.

Hermione and Olie walked down the stairs.

"I've barely known all of you for a few months. My parents don't even know about my nightmares and my sister found out when I was ten. What makes you think that I trust you?"' I responded. "I've been having these nightmares since I can remember. I can draw them exactly because I've been drawing them for years. The only thing you get to know is that I'm having nightmares unless you can literally give me a good reason to trust you."

Everyone was silence and looking at each other. I sighed and left the House.

"Bell!" Hermione called.

I kept walking. I went straight to grandpa Dumbly office and knocked.

"Come in." Grandpa Dumbly called.

I walked in, closed the door, and ran to him.

"Bell, what you doing her?" Grandpa Dumbly asked.

I murmured into his robe.

"Bell, I'm not understanding you." Grandpa Dumbly said as he pulled my head up.

"I can't tell you. I promise that I wouldn't tell." I replied with tears threatening my eyes.

"Who did you promise and what's wrong?" Grandpa Dumbly asked pulling me to a chair.

I sat down while grandpa Dumbly sat in the chair across from me.

"Andrew and Aza. Why do I have trust issues?" I asked with tears sliding down my face.

"It is one of the traits that your mother had." Grandpa Dumbly answered wiping tears from my face.

"Really?" I replied with a little smile.

"Yes, Bell. Rinoa is a lot like you. Brave, strong, confident, excelled yet she never got close to anyone until your father." Grandpa Dumbly responded with a smile.

"Why hasn't anyone told me about my parents?" I asked seriously.

Grandpa Dumbly just wiped more tears off my face. I really started to cry then. Grandpa Dumbly took me into his arms and held me while I cried for the next hour and a half. Once grandpa Dumbly was done wiping away the last of my tears, he set me back into the chair across from him and sent a letter. I just sat there trying to remain calm and collect my thoughts.

After a minute or two, I calmly asked, "Why won't you tell me about my parents?"

Grandpa Dumbly sighed. I looked up at him just as Andy and Aza walk in.

"What's going on?' Aza asked looking at us.

Andy walks over to me and gives me a hug. I hugged him back and felt like crying again.

"You need to tell me about the promise Bell made to you." Grandpa Dumbly answered looking at us.

"Bell." Andy said.

"I'm sorry." I replied looking down at the floor.

"It's all right. What did you say?" Andy asked lifting my head up.

"I said, 'I can't tell you. I promised that I wouldn't tell'. That's all I said before I told him I promised you and Aza." I answered looking sad.

"Do you trust him?" Aza asked.

"I would trust all of you a little more if my family would tell me about my parents." I answered. "Just tell him. Mommy Ky and Daddy Rick will just find out through him. I don't care anymore."

I got up and head for the door.

"She's having nightmares. Nightmares that are starting to actually happen. You mustn't tell our parents. They think she stopped having nightmares at the age of eight." Andy said as I reached the door.

"You're parents won't hear this from me. Just tell me when you have nightmares and what they are about." Grandpa Dumbly replied.

I turned and nodded before heading back to my House. _I want to go home. _I thought as I walked into the common room.

"BELL!" Hermione yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Just went and talked with family." I answered walking over to my chair.

I looked at Olie, who was sitting in my chair. I shook my head and headed over to the stairs.

"Bell." Olie said.

I stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Are you really all right?" Olie asked with concerned.

"I'm fine." I said putting on a fake smile.

Hermione shook her head and walked over to me. Olie just nodded and got up to head to breakfast. I walked up the stairs and lay back down on my bed.

Hermione followed. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione, I trust. What I said early I didn't mean it." I said as I lay there.

"I know you trust me. Now what's wrong?" Hermione asked again sitting on the end of my bed.

I sat up and looked around. No one was in the room.

"No one will talk to me about my parents. I'm an orphan like Harry. Andrew and Aza are my cousins. Apparently my mother, Rinoa had a problem trusting people. I just learned this. My nightmares are getting worse and no one in my family will tell me anything." I answered frustrated.

Hermione nodded. "Could you draw or tell me about the nightmare you had this morning?"

"I'm going to draw and then explain it to you." I answered with a sigh.

Hermione nodded. "You can draw after breakfast."

And with that, I got dress and followed Hermione to the Great Hall. I sat down with Hermione and began eating breakfast.

"Bell, you going to the quidditch game?" Ron asked.

"I've got no choice." I replied not looking up from my plate.

"Bell, that's not true." Harry said.

"I've been having a crappy morning, so please Harry don't add to it." I said looking up at him. "And I'm sorry for this morning, to both you."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. We're friends." Ron replied smiling.

"Harry, come on." Olie said.

We all then left to go watch quidditch. The Gryffindor team and Slytherin team were on the ground. Is and Olie were shaking hands before they all went up. The game had begun.

"The game is afoot!" I shouted to Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked at me all confused, while Hermione laughed.

"Aza!" I yelled.

I walked over to where Aza was. "Help me. Ron doesn't know who Sherlock Holmes is."

"Well, he did grow up in the wizardry world." Aza replied. "You'll be great. Now go have fun. Oh, and you're team just scored."

"Neat. I'll try. Talk to you afterwards?" I asked.

Aza shook her head. "Sure."

"Later." I called as I went back to where Hermione and Ron were.

We watched and listened to Lee Jordan, and then I noticed something. It was the Snitch. I watched the Snitch instead of the game.

"Ooo, a small ball. Maybe I should just leave this ball alone. Leave me alone. It's a devil ball!" I said laughed as I then saw Harry go after the Snitch.

Hermione gave me a look and I simply laughed. We were back at watching the game. I then poked Hermione and Ron in the sides. They looked at me as I pointed at Harry.

"Don't know what Harry thinks he's doing." Hagrid mumbled.

"Hagrid when did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh, a little while ago." Hagrid replied.

"I think Harry has lost control of his broom." Hermione said as we all watched Harry got higher.

"I think you're right." Ron said.

"Come on. I've got to look for someone with a wand or someone who's moving their mouth." I snapped.

Ron continued to watch Harry, while Hermione and I scanned the crowd.

"It's Snape." Hermione said pointing to the teachers.

"It can't be." I replied, but I didn't know how to explain what I was seeing.

"I know what to do." Hermione said before disappearing.

"Hermione no!" I called after her.

Ron kept his eyes on Harry, and I kept mine on Snape until the stupid Snitch came into my view. _Damn that ball. It really is a devil ball._ I thought as my eyes now followed it around the crowd. I watched as the Snitch went into Harry's mouth. _Eww, that's so gross yet pretty neat. I'm so not touching that. _I thought as Harry landed on the ground and coughed the Snitch up.

"I've caught the Snitch!" I yelled waving his hand above his head.

"That's not catching it, that's swallowing it." Is continued to say to Olie.

I ran down to the Quidditch Field. _Not caring about what the stupid thing was actually called because it looked just like a field. _I thought as Lee Jordan was happily telling everyone the score. I grabbed Harry and took him to Hagrid's hut, where I helped make him a cup of tea. Hermione and Ron took that moment to explain to Harry what had happen to his broom.

"I agree with Hagrid. You guys need to stop blaming Snape for this." I said setting the teacups on the table.

"Well Snape is trying to steal whatever that three headed dog is guarding." Harry said truthfully. "I saw that the dog had bit him."

"You guys know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Its name is Fluffy!" I said excitedly.

"He's mine and I lent him to Dumbledore to guard-" Hagrid started to say.

"Yes?" Ron and Harry asked hoping for Hagrid to continue.

"It's top secret." Hagrid replied.

"You know Snape's trying to steal it." Harry responded.

"He's a Hogwarts teacher. I'm telling you that you're wrong." Hagrid stated.

"Why did he try to kill Harry then?" Hermione asked. "He was jinxing Harry's broom. I know jinx when I see one Hagrid, after all I've read all about them."

"I'm still agreeing with Hagrid about Snape. Now, is there a why I could me Fluffy again with you Hagrid?" I asked with a smile.

"No, Bell and thanks for the support. Now listen, you all are meddling in stuff that doesn't concern you. Forget about Fluffy and what he's guarding, it's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-" Hagrid said before being cut off by Harry.

"YES! There is someone named Nicolas Flamel greatly involved. Who is he?" Harry asked hoping for more.

Hagrid shook his head and didn't say another word.

"We should get going. Our House is probably having a party right now." I said as I got up to leave.

We all left Hagrid's hut and headed to our house.

"I can't believe you would do that." I said to Harry as we walked into the common room.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Use people." I replied heading to the stairs.

"I didn't use him." Harry argued.

"Oh really? Then what would you call it? Because it looked like you were using him." I argued back.

Everyone in our house was listening to us argue. I gave up and went to get my drawing stuff. When I came back down, everyone was congratulating our team on the win, especially Harry. I just rolled my eyes and went to my chair. I sat there and drew my nightmare until dinner. I then put my stuff away and headed to dinner. Grandpa Dumbly talked for a little bit then let us eat.

"So Bell, why did you kidnap our Seeker?" Olie asked coming up behind me.

"I hate it when people do that. Because I can." I replied with a smile.

"Ah, well you could try to not do it again?" Olie asked.

"Do it again. Got it." I said before biting into an apple.

Olie sighed and went back to his friends.

"So are your drawings done?" Hermione asked curiously.

"All done. It's the reason for the sides of my hands being black." I answered with a smile.

"Cool. Explain to me after dinner?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Sure." I replied.

"What you girls talking about?" Fred asked.

"Talking about art work." I replied.

"You're done?" George asked with a big smile.

"Yes, and you still having given me a reason." I answered smiling back.

Fred and George hanged their heads and went back to eating. Ron and Harry were talking about what they had heard from Hagrid. I turned around to get a glimpse of Draco. _He is cute, though he'll follow in his parents' footsteps. _I thought as Hermione nudged me.

"What?" I asked as I looked at her.

Her eyes motioned towards the Slytherin's table.

"Don't." I warned.

"Your secret is safe with me." Hermione replied with a big grin.

Hermione and I then laughed. After dinner, everyone headed back to his or her Houses. I walked over to grandpa Dumbly.

"Yes?" Grandpa Dumbly asked.

"Do you mind if I stop by your office before going to bed? It's about this morning." I asked crossing my fingers behind my back.

Grandpa Dumbly nodded and I hugged him before heading to the common room. As I walked up the staircase leading to the floor just below my House, Draco was standing in the doorway.

"Move Draco." I said as I came up.

"I saw the look on your face during dinner." Draco replied.

"So?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

_I hate having to stand here. _I thought as Draco looked at me.

"Well, it reminded me of something that Potter said." Draco answered.

"Uh huh. Well I would like to go to House, so if you'd excuse me." I said as I continued to head up the stairs.

To my surprise, Draco actually moved out of the way and started walking with me.

"Is there something else you want?" I asked.

"What you doing for Christmas?" Draco hurriedly asked.

"I'm spending it with my family I guess. You do know that it's November, right?" I replied feeling awkward.

"I know. I was just wondering." Draco replied feeling awkward too.

"Okay. If anything changes, I'll let you know. Bye." I said before hurrying down the hall and up another set of stairs.

_Must speak with Hermione._ I thought as I walked into the common room. Fred, George, Olie, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting around my chair next to the fireplace. _Okay… that's creepy. _I thought as I went over to Hermione.

"I need to talk to you before I talk with everyone." I said as I grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Okay." Hermione said following me up the stairs.

I went and grabbed my drawings.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I think Draco has a crush on me." I answered fast.

"Well, that's good since you've got a crush on him." Hermione replied.

"Okay, we can go back down now." I said heading down the stairs.

"Okay." Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione and I walked back into the common room and over to the fireplace. Once Hermione and I sat down, all the guys started talking at once.

"Hey!" I yelled over them.

They went silence.

"One at a time." I said.

"Fred and I have the best reason to trust us." George said with a grin.

"Let's hear it." I replied.

"Because we're funny and we care." Fred stated. "Come on, you know that you can't get better friends than us."

I laughed. "Works for me. Oh, and in case any of you were going to use 'because I care', you can't. Because Fred and George just used and just saying that, only that is lying to my face."

"We're your best friends." Ron said pointing to himself and Harry.

I looked at him. "Umm… I don't know what to say to that, except I'm best friends with Hermione."

"That's not what I meant. I was stating it. All of us here care about you. You're an easy person to like and a fun person to be around. We all care and worry about you." Ron replied a little hurt.

"Oh, Ron." I said getting up and giving him a hug.

I sat back down with a smile.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Just want to know that you're okay." Olie answered.

"Olie, you're welcome to stay." I replied. "You just need to not tell people about what I'm about to show all of you."

Olie smiled and nodded. I looked at the rest of them and they silently nodded. I breathed out then began showing them the drawings from the nightmare that happened this morning and explaining them.

"So what you're saying is that somehow Draco, you, and I end up in the Forbidden Forest with a very dark figure and a dead unicorn?" Harry asked really intrigued.

"Yes. I'll know more if I have the nightmare again." I said with a laugh. "It's always been that way."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Now, I've got to go talk to grandpa Dumbly."

"Why?" They all asked.

"I want to talk to him. After all, he's the only one I know who can tell me about my parents." I stated before heading to the door with all my drawing pads.

"Bell!" Olie called.

I stopped and turned back around. "What?"

"Your grandpa isn't the only one who can tell you about your parents. I'm sure that a lot of people who have graduated with them can tell you about them." Olie answered.

"I know, but most of them are death eaters. I would rather not talk to them." I replied. "I'll talk to you guys later."

With that I was out the door and heading to grandpa Dumbly's office. I hurried over to his office. _I hate having to run with my drawing pads. I'm cutting it close._ I thought as I knocked on grandpa Dumbly's office door.

"Come in." Grandpa Dumbly called.

I walked in and grandpa Dumbly motioned for me to sit down. I waited for him to come and sit across from me.

"So Bell, what do you want to tell me?" Grandpa Dumbly asked come and sitting down.

"Here." I answered handing all of my drawing pads.

"What are these?" Grandpa Dumbly asked looking at me unsure.

"Just look at them." I replied.

Grandpa Dumbly did so while I watched his face change as he looked at each drawing.

"These are my nightmares. I've been drawing them for years. Mommy Ky and Daddy Rick think I stopped having nightmares at the ages of six. They don't know that I still have them and can draw them. You, Andy, and Aza are the only family members who know. A few friends that I trust completely." I said after grandpa Dumbly shut the last drawing pad.

Grandpa Dumbly just looked at me with concern and curiosity. Then there was a knock at the door. Grandpa Dumbly handed me back my drawing pads and motioned for me to stand.

"Come in." Grandpa Dumbly called as I stood up.

Snape walked in.

"I'll be going. Thanks for the chat grandpa Dumbly." I said giving grandpa Dumbly a hug before heading to the door.

"We'll talk more later. Goodnight Bell." Grandpa Dumbly replied.

"Goodnight Grandpa Dumbly. Goodnight Professor Snape." I stated before shutting the door.

I ran all the way to my House.

"Pig snout." I said to the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady glad let me in. I walked into the common room and headed straight for the stairs. _Man, am I tired. _I thought as I began heading up the stairs. I didn't bother to change. I hid my drawing pads then went straight to bed. Passing out fast.


	8. a bad day

**Author's Note**

**Chapter is about Bell and her issues. **

**Chapter 8**

It was a pretty uninteresting few weeks, not even a single nightmare. _I'm so bored! _I thought as I was sitting in potions class. _Can't Professor Snape teach something more useful?_

"Miss Rigoletto." Snape called.

"Yes?" I replied in a bored voice.

"Do potions not interest you?" Snape asked a little frustrated.

"You're teaching me stuff I already know and you're doing it in a way that's boring. I mean you're my favorite professor, but you keep picking on students in Gryffindor. Do you really not believe in Slytherin?" I answered. "I wouldn't blame you, but I know there are some students in Slytherin that can answer questions for this class. Potions do interest me, but half of them you aren't allowed to teach us anyways. Yes, I'm completely bored in this class today."

Snape just looked at me and shook his head before going back to his lecture. After roughly ten minutes of lecturing, Snape allowed us to make a wilkonda potion. Wilkonda potion, more commonly know as the midas potion, turns things to gold, but it's effects are temporary.

"Miss Rigoletto." Snape said as everyone was getting started.

"Yes professor?" I asked.

A message then came.

"Apparently you've got a guess." Snape replied irritated.

"A guess?" I asked confused.

Another message came.

"Yes, a guess. You're wanted by the front door." Snape responded.

"Are you sure?" I asked still not believing him.

Snape now looked like I was on his nerves. "You are free to stay and finish class. Oh, and five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your little speech."

"Okay." I sighed as went back to helping Hermione.

Neville had accidentally turned his potions book gold before the end of class; which got five more points taken from Gryffindor. Once class was over, I went straight to the front door. Hermione, Ron, and Harry followed me. When we got to the front door, there was a young boy with dark black hair.

"Varian!" I yelled.

Varian waved as I ran over. We gave each other quick hugs.

"You've been keeping me waiting." Varian said unhappily.

"I'm sorry. What are you going here?" I asked. "I'm very happy to see you."

"Heard you were in town, so I came to see you." Varian answered with an amazing smile.

"Oh, I'm so loved. Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"Rig, who are your friends?" Varian asked.

I turned around. "Oh! I'm sorry. This is Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hermione, Ron, and Harry this is my good friend Varian."

"It's a pressure to meet all over you." Varian spoke.

"You too." Ron responded.

Hermione and Harry were staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Varian asked.

"You've got pointy ears." Hermione answered.

"Yes, I'm a metamorphmagus." Varian replied.

Varian then looked at me.

"Sorry, Varian. I didn't really tell them about you." I apologized.

"It's all right. I'm not really supposed to be here. And you my dear have a crush on more than one person." Varian said as he pointed at me.

I laughed. "You're funny. We're not talking about that."

"It's all right with me if you have crashes. Just remember that you're attractive to me." Varian replied laughing.

We all laughed then grandpa Dumbly walked over.

"Good to see you Varian." Grandpa Dumbly greeted.

"Good to see you too Albus." Varian greeted back.

"Now, they've got classes to attend. And I need to speak with you." Grandpa Dumbly stated.

"Of course. I'll see you guys after your classes, if that's all right?" Varian asked with his amazing smile.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

Varian continued to smile. "Good. See you guys later."

Varian and I gave each other another quick hug. I join Harry, Ron, and Hermione to our next class. As we walked into the defense against the dark arts class, we noticed that everyone was staring at us.

"Sorry, that we're late Professor Quirrell." I said then proceeded to take my seat.

"It's okay. We just started." Professor Quirrell replied.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione took their seats and Professor Quirrell went back to telling about class. _Another class to be bored in. I hope Professor Squirrel let's us practice today. _I thought as Professor Quirrell continued explaining spells. _Hmm… I should try calling him Professor Squirrel. I like it better and it's funny._

"Now, you will pair off with someone not from your House and practice the spells I just taught you." Professor Quirrell stated.

Everyone paired off. I grabbed Aza. Professor Quirrell walked around and watching us as we did the spells he mentioned. Aza and I mainly just had fun doing all kinds of spells.

"Miss Rigoletto! What are you doing?" Professor Quirrell asked a little frustrated.

"We're having fun." I replied smiling.

"Sorry, we do get bored easily." Aza replied also smiling.

Aza and I laughed, as Professor Quirrell got a little mad.

"You will stop this and do only the spells I talked about." Professor Quirrell order then continued walking around.

Aza and I stuck out our tongues when his back was towards us. We continued doing the spells he asked with some other spells when he wasn't paying attention. After class, I headed for the Great Hall.

"How old is Varian?" Hermione asked me as we walked.

"Older than us." I answered.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"I've got no reason to lie." I replied.

"Well, he looks like he's our age." Harry replied.

"I know. It's because he's being kind and he wants me to feel comfortable. I've known him since I was five. Although, I did think he was my imaginary friend, since he comes and goes." I laughed as we walked into the Great Hall.

"What are you laughing about?" Varian asked coming up to us.

"About how I thought you were my imaginary friend when I was little. You haven't been around for the last few years. Why?" I asked.

"I was doing stuff for your mother. I promised her that I would." Varian answered.

"Ah, Mommy Ky has you doing stuff?" I asked.

"No, I promised your mother Rinoa." Varian answered. "Didn't you know that her and I were like best friends through most of her years at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know anything about my parents. Please excuse." I responded and hurried out of the Great Hall.

I ran all the way outsides to the green house. I stopped there and fell to my knees. I started crying. _I'm so glad classes are done for the day. I don't think I could take another class. I wish I could go home. I know that I've got great friends, but I don't want to ever have them see me cry like this._ I heard for steps coming from behind me. I quickly wiped my tears and got me from the ground.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked.

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are your buddies?"

"You don't look fine and they are most likely getting food." Draco answered laughing a little.

I laughed too then I saw Crabbe and Goyle walked up holding muffins. "I guess you've got to be mean now."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle." I answered.

"What you doing talking with _her_?" Crabbe asked looking at me.

"She nothing but a stupid Gryffindor who hangs out with a mudblood." Draco said insultingly.

I watched them head back up to the castle. _Time to go talk to Hagrid._ I thought as I headed in the direction of his hut. I saw Hagrid outside of his hut talking with grandpa Dumbly, so I decided to just walk over with all my schoolwork instead of standing there waiting for them to be done talking.

"Hey Hagrid. Hey Grandpa Dumbly." I said as I walked up to them. "I didn't hear anything you guys were talking about, though I could guess."

"Bell, what you doing here?" Hagrid asked.

"I was hoping we could talk and have some tea." I answered pointing between Hagrid and me.

They looked at me then at each other. Hagrid simply nodded.

"I'll talk to you later Hagrid." Grandpa Dumbly said before heading to leave.

"Grandpa Dumbly, you're welcome to stay. I really would like your opinion." I said as grandpa Dumbly was leaving.

Grandpa Dumbly stopped and turned around. "We could talk later, like tonight after dinner."

Grandpa Dumbly then began leaving again.

"It's about my parents." I replied.

Grandpa Dumbly stopped. "Don't tell her anything Hagrid."

My mouth dropped open and grandpa Dumbly continued walking, while Hagrid shook his head.

"Come on Bell. Let's get inside." Hagrid said heading in.

I followed Hagrid into his hut. Hagrid put the kettle on the fire and got teacups out while I put my schoolwork down next to the door.

"Why do you want to talk about your parents?" Hagrid asked.

"I just really need a place where I can cry. I'm just like my mother in the fact that I can't trust. I know nothing about my father, and my family won't even tell me anything." I answered as I took a seat at the table.

"Hmm… Have you told your family that?" Hagrid asked taking a seat at the table as well.

"The moment I mention the words 'my parents' everyone just stays quiet, like they are sworn to secrecy or something." I answered sadly.

Hagrid nodded. "What kind of tea would you like?"

"Your favorite kind is always good." I replied.

Hagrid smiled and made the tea.

"Hagrid, did you know my parents?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." Hagrid answered.

"You aren't allowed to tell me anything, are you?" I then asked.

Hagrid handed me a cup of tea and nodded.

"Thanks for being honest." I sighed. "Can I ask one more question about my parents, especially my mother?"

Hagrid nodded. I breathed in and out.

"Do I look like my mother?" I asked a little afraid of the answer. "I've never seen a picture of my parents."

"Yes, you do look like your mother. Now why do you need a place to cry?" Hagrid asked.

"Because Hermione, Ron, and Harry just found out through Varian that I don't have parents." I answered. "Actually I already told Hermione. There's going to be trust issues."

"That's Varian. He doesn't know what people have been told what. He's loyal to Professor Dumbledore though." Hagrid laughed.

I slipped some tea. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. You know Harry is an orphan too." Hagrid replied.

I laughed. "I know Hagrid. Hermione is muggle born and Ron is wizard born."

We both laughed and smiled. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in." Hagrid called.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in. I stopped smiling.

"I think I'll go talk with my grandpa Dumbly." I said getting up and grabbing my schoolwork. "Thanks for the tea Hagrid."

"Bell, why didn't you tell us about your parents?" Ron asked with a little hurt in his voice.

"I've got nothing to tell. I know nothing about my parents and my family refuses to tell me anything about them." I answered with tears threatening to fall.

"You're an orphan like me. Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

I turned around. "Because it's not the first thing I tell people. Bye."

I opened the door and ran out.

"Bell!" Hermione yelled after me.

I didn't stop. I kept running until I ran into Draco and dropped all my schoolwork. Crabbe and Goyle started laughing.

"I'm sorry. I really should watch where I'm going." I said through tears as I went to pick up my schoolwork.

Fred and George were standing near by. I sniffled and wiped my face as I picked up my schoolwork.

"Rigoletto is a cry baby." Goyle laughed.

"She sure is." Draco said softly.

Fred and George overheard and started moving over to where I was. Andy came up behind Draco and hit the back of his head.

"Rig, you all right?" Andy asked.

I shook my head as I got up.

"I'm sorry." I said to Draco before running to my dorm.

_I know I shouldn't have done that, but I didn't want to sit there and cry my eyes out. I want to go home. I wish my mother was here. _I thought as I nearly ran into Olie coming out of Gryffindor Tower. I dropped my schoolwork again.

"I'm sorry." I cried as I went to pick up my schoolwork.

"It's all right Bell." Olie said bending down to help me.

_I give up!_ I just sat in the doorway of our House crying. Olie gathered up my schoolwork.

"Been having a rough day, huh?" Olie asked.

I nodded.

"Come on. Let's go into the common room and just talk about it." Olie said grabbing my hand.

I just nodded and followed him in.

"You guys go head. I'll catch up later." Olie said to someone.

I let go of Olie's hand. "I can take my schoolwork. Thanks."

Olie handed me my schoolwork and I headed for the stairs.

"Are you coming back down?" Olie asked softly.

"Yes." I answered before going up the stairs.

I set my schoolwork on my bed.

"Everflower. Come here Everflower." I said looking around my stuff. "There you are Everflower."

I carefully picked Everflower up off my pillow and went down stairs. Olie was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks Olie." I said sitting down next to him.

Olie laughed. "Your welcome. Who's this?"

"Everflower, she's my kitten." I replied.

"She doesn't look like a kitten. Now, what's wrong?" Olie asked.

"Just not having a good day is all." I answered wiping some tears from my face.

"Want to tell me about it?" Olie asked sincerely.

I smiled a little. "Not really Olie. I just want to be left alone for a while."

"I can do that, but I don't think being alone would help much." Olie replied.

"I know, which is the reason why I'm still sitting here and talking with you." I responded.

Olie wiped some tears from my cheek. "You've got good friends. They will always be there for you. Just talk to them when you're hurting."

"Thank you." I said not really wanting to hear that fact again.

Olie and I stared at the fire for a while and played with Everflower, until Fred and George came into the common room.

"There you are." Fred said walking over.

"You do know Andrew is right now interrogating Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle?" George asked with a smile.

"Why?" I asked laughing.

"Because you were crying and he thinks it's all their fault." Fred answered.

"Lead the way." I said getting up.

George nodded. I followed them to the Great Hall where Andy was interrogating Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. I laughed softly and shook my head. With Everflower in my arms I walked over to them.

"Andy!" I yelled right behind him.

"What?" Andy turned around and yelled back.

"They didn't do anything. Though I would love to pin it on them." I answered calmly.

Andy looked at me seriously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I ran into Draco, I'm really sorry about that by the way, moments before you walked up and hit him in the back of the head. They really didn't do anything to make me cry like that." I answered petting Everflower. "Do you really think they could make me cry?"

"A little. Who did make you cry?" Andy asked.

"I did." Varian answered coming up beside us. "I'm sorry Bell."

"You don't have anything to apologize for. You didn't know." I replied with a small smile.

"May I please hit him?" Andy asked irritated.

"No you may not." I answered firmly.

"Well, could you at least tell me what he did?" Andy asked trying to control himself.

"He talked about _my_ parents." I answered calmly.

Andy proceeded to punch Varian in the face.

"ANDY!" I yelled.

"He's fine." Andy stated as he checked his hand for broken bones.

"I'm fine Bell. Thanks for your concern." Varian said rubbing his face.

"You had no right to do that." I stated glaring at Andy.

"What are you guys doing?" Is asked walking up. "And who are you?"

"I'm Varian and we're just talking." Varian answered.

Is was now staring at Varian's ears.

"Could you let me study you, please?" Is asked smiling.

"I'm staying out of this." Andy said holding up his hands.

I just shook my head and headed over to my House table.

"No, you can't study me." Varian said before following me.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." Is replied following him.

"Ah, no." Varian said standing next to me.

"Rig, could you please get him to let me study him?" Is pleaded with me.

I sighed. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Is asked.

"Let me talk with him." I answered turning to Varian.

"No." Varian stated.

"You owe me." I responded.

"You can't be serious!" Varian replied.

I nodded then turn back to Is. "He's all yours."

Is smiled. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in.

"I'll talk to you later." I said heading over to Olie, Fred, and George.

"Bell!" Hermione called.

I turned, looked at her, and then stood between Fred and Olie. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over.

"Fred, George, would you a company me for a walk?" I asked just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped next to Olie.

"Sure." They both said.

"Bell, you can't avoid us." Harry stated as we started to walk off.

"Harry, I know that you like living so please don't make me end it." I replied before heading out of the Great Hall.

We walked a few feet.

"I guess your brother now knows who you aren't talking to." George laughed.

I nodded in agreement.

"If it isn't too much trouble, why are you mad at them?" Fred asked.

I sighed. "It's a long story."

"We wouldn't mind hearing it." Fred replied.

I then explained what had happened as we walked to Gryffindor Tower. Fred and George agreed that I should be mad, but not at them. We then walked into the common room.

"Why shouldn't I be mad at them?" I asked confused and a little angry.

"Well, it's Varian's fault that they know." Fred pointed out.

"Plus, do you really think that your three best friends would keep a secret from you about your parents?" George asked seriously.

I thought about it for a minute as I put Everflower down. I finally shook my head.

"Come on, let's get back. It's about dinner time." George said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay." I replied smiling.

We then headed back to the Great Hall. When we got to our House table, Varian was getting ready to leave.

"Well, I've got to go." Varian said as he got up from the table.

"Thanks for letting me study you." Is stated before heading to her House table.

"You aren't going to stay for dinner?" I asked when I got to him.

"No. I've got business to attend to." Varian replied.

"Okay." I replied back.

"Oh, and this belongs to you." Varian said putting a small box in my hand.

"You know I won't accept gifts from you. Your friendship is the best gift I could ever receive." I replied staring at the small box.

"I know that. It's not from me. It's from your mother." Varian responded with a smile "Oh, and she has a lot of gifts for you. I'm to go and get each gift when you're of a certain age. You'll be getting a lot this Christmas, just so you know."

"It's from my mother? How did she even know I was going to survive?" I asked confused and touched.

"She just had a gift for it. I couldn't really tell you. Just because I knew her for most of her life, doesn't mean she told me everything." Varian answered pulling me into a hug. "You take care of yourself. You've got a lot of good friends here, trust them. They won't lead you into the dark."

With that, Varian left. Dinner started a few minutes later. I tried to follow Fred and George's conversation, but I got lost 15 minutes in.

"Why are you mad at us?" Harry asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well are you mad at us?" Ron asked.

"Yes, a little." I answered.

"Why? We haven't done anything wrong." Harry asked.

I glared at Harry. "If you really believe that, than why am I friends with you?"

"You know that we asked Varian about your parents, don't you?" Hermione asked.

I nodded.

"Oh." Harry replied.

"We're sorry." Ron stated before putting food into his mouth.

"You can be sorry all you want. It's not going to change how I feel right now." I replied.

I ate some more while they were silent.

"Varian wouldn't tell us anything. All we know is that you're an orphan and you lost your mother when you were two months old." Harry said softly.

"Well, you guys now know as much as I know." I replied.

I went back to eating and listening to Fred and George's conversation. When dinner was over, grandpa Dumbly pulled me aside.

"So Hagrid tells me that you've been having a hard day." Grandpa Dumbly said.

I nodded.

"He also told me what you guys talked about. Do you still want to talk about your parents?" Grandpa Dumbly asked.

I thought about that for a minute before nodding yes. Grandpa Dumbly nodded too. We then went to his office making little small talk on the way.

"So what is it that you want to know about your parents?" Grandpa Dumbly asked as we walked into his office.

"What is my father's name?" I asked sitting down in a chair.

"Honestly, no one knows. I believe Varian does, but he won't tell anyone." Grandpa Dumbly answered.

"I found a birth record with my name on it. It says Voldemort is my father. Now, tell me if it's _my_ birth record." I asked.

"I can tell you that your mother would never be with _him_." Grandpa Dumbly replied.

"Is there a way to contact Varian?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. Why do you need to know about your dad?" Grandpa Dumbly asked.

"Because I want to know why everyone in our family keeps telling me that my father will never hurt me again." I yelled.

KNOCK. KNOCK. We sat there.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at the floor.

"Come in." Grandpa Dumbly called.

Varian walked in.

"We thought you left." Grandpa Dumbly said surprised.

"I did, but I've got something I need to tell Bell." Varian replied.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Well, could you give us a moment Albus?" Varian asked.

Grandpa Dumbly nodded and left his office.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked.

"The Dark Lord isn't your father. What you found was a fake birth record that your mother used to keep _them_ from killing you. That birth record was found next to your mother. Your aunt has your birth records according to the Ministry, which states you don't have a father. Except you were born in a muggle hospital, meaning you've got your birth records." Varian said.

"I don't have my birth records." I replied confused.

"You haven't opened the box yet, have you?" Varian asked.

"No I haven't." I answered.

"Do that. I've got to go because I've got stuff to go get for you and orders from Albus to follow. I'll see you at Christmas." Varian replied.

"Okay." I said getting up.

Varian gave me a quick hug and left. Grandpa Dumbly walked in.

"Was my mother a death eater?" I asked standing next to the chair I was just sitting in.

"Yes, at my request. She died protecting you and I'm the reason why she had to." Grandpa Dumbly answered sadly.

I sat down. "It wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

Grandpa Dumbly walked over and patted my shoulder. I pulled the small box out of my pocket.

"What's that?" Grandpa Dumbly asked curiously.

"Varian told me more about my parents. Well he doesn't know who my father is, but he knows how I can find out. This box is apparently from my mother." I answered.

"Do you have any more questions?" Grandpa Dumbly asked.

I shook my head. "Not right now. I'm tired and I've got homework to do."

I put the small box back into my pocket. Grandpa Dumbly smiled.

"Get some sleep." Grandpa Dumbly said.

I got up and gave him a hug. "Thanks grandpa Dumbly."

"Your welcome." Grandpa Dumbly replied.

I then left. When I got back to the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by the fireplace.

"Whoa Bell." George said as I walked into him.

"Sorry." I replied. "I've been doing that all day."

"I bet. Are you all right?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied.

Fred and George nodded before going on their way. I walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I'm sorry for not being honest with you guys. I've got trust issues, just like my mother. It's no excuse, but I wanted to tell you guys that I'm sorry." I said before turning to go up stairs.

"You know that we forgive you." Ron stated.

I turned back around. "Just because you guys forgive me, doesn't mean you want me around."

"She's got a point." Harry replied.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I responded shaking my head.

"Going to bed all ready?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet, got to do homework first." I answered with a smile. "I'm all right."

I headed towards the stairs.

"Oh, you've got letters on your bed." Hermione called.

"Thanks Hermione." I called back as I headed up the stairs.

Everflower was spread across my bed, sleeping. I laughed a little. I carefully removed the letters that Everflower was laying on. _Hmm… letters are from Mommy Ky, Andy, Aza, and Rinoa? How did this… oh, Varian. _I thought as I went through the letters. I got my schoolwork out and finished up my homework; which happened to be all of it. _Finally! I'm all done. Now small box or letter?_ I pondered. _Small box it is._ I then opened the box and gasped. I pulled the necklace out of the box. It was a silver chain with a beautiful crystal flower pendent. _Wow. It's beautiful. I should problem read my mom's letter._ I thought as I stared at the crystal flower. I grabbed the letters.

Letter from Rinoa:

_My dear Bell,_

_I'm sorry that I'm unable to see you grown up._

_I wish I could be there, but fate has chosen a different path._

_Everdew (the necklace in the small box), I now give to you._

_It has the power to warn and help you._

_You have great gifts that will take time and skill to develop and control._

_Your grandpa and my brother will help you with your gifts._

_Be strong and brave my beautiful daughter._

_I love you so very much._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Tears had filled my eyes. I had to wipe at them several times. Hermione walked into the room.

"Bell, are you okay?" Hermione asked hurrying over to me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Here, just read it." I answered handing her my mom's letter.

Hermione read it while I put Everdew around my neck. "Wow. Your mom really did love you."

I nodded.

"You still have others to read. Don't stay up too long." Hermione said.

"I shall try." I replied.

Hermione got ready for bed and I went back to reading my letters.

Letter from Mommy Ky:

_We hear that you've been asking about your parents._

_Stop asking please._

_You're hurting your grandpa very much._

_We're very glad that you've been staying out of trouble._

_Please continue to do that._

_We love you Bell._

_Love,_

_Mommy Ky and Daddy Rick_

I sighed. _What am I going to do? I'm just a curious human being. _I thought as I open Andy letter.

Letter from Andy:

_Could you please tell me what happened today?_

_I don't like seeing you hurt._

_And yes, I am going to give whoever hurt you a talking to._

_It's completely rude to hurt my little sister._

_Yes, I do consider you as my little sister, though we're actually cousins._

_Do you trust Varian?_

_I personally don't think you should, but you've known him longer._

_Remember that I'm here for you._

_I love you Rig._

_Andy_

I sighed and got out my stationary. I quickly wrote a letter to Andy, explaining what had happened today. Hermione was asleep, along with everyone else. I grabbed Aza letter.

Letter from Aza:

_Hey._

_Why was Varian here?_

_And what happened today?_

_Everyone has been talking about it._

_Are you all right?_

_You can always talk to me._

_I love you Rig._

_Aza_

I smiled a little. _She's always asking the obvious questions. _I thought as I quickly wrote her a letter back. _I still wish I could go home. _I thought, as I got ready for bed. Everflower was still sleeping on my bed. I shook my head, crawled into bed, and went to sleep.


	9. her first evening in the king’s camp

**Author's Note**

**I quote from a book called The Blue Sword by Robin McKinley. It's one of my favorite books.**

*******

**Chapter 9**

"_DON'T MOVE! We're still playing." I heard someone behind me say. Then that same person said, "Check mate." Suddenly I was in a different room full of flying keys. Someone grabbed my hand when they started attacking us. "It's the one with the broken wing!" A different voice yelled. Sounds like Hermione, but I wasn't sure. Lord Voldemort FLASHES before my eyes. I screamed. I was now in a room with fire blocking both exits and potions all around. "Take that one and go that way. I'll go back. Good luck." I heard myself say as I grabbed a potion bottle and drank it. The potion looked blueish-purple. Lord Voldemort again flashed before my eyes except he was speaking. I couldn't make any of it out. I just closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw someone who looked like Harry and an adult standing in front of a mirror. What the hell are they doing?? I started hearing laughter and seeing the younger of the two people on the floor in blood._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up and hugged my knees. I couldn't sleep after that. So I got dress, grabbed my schoolwork and heading down to the common room. Olie was up and waiting for his team.

"Couldn't sleep?' Olie asked.

"Something like that." I answered taking a seat in my chair.

"Forgot to do homework? Or did you just want to hang out with me?" Olie asked with a grin.

I laughed. "You caught me."

"I knew it." Olie replied

I laughed again. "Actually, my homework is done and I didn't even know that you were up. Sorry."

"It's all right. I figured as much." Olie joked.

We laughed. I pulled out one of my favorite books and began reading.

"What are you reading?" Olie asked curious.

"The Blue Sword by Robin McKinley." I answered. "It's one of my favorites."

"Never heard of it." Olie replied.

I was surprised. _I've got to remember that he grew up in this world._ I thought as I stared at him.

"What?" Olie asked.

"Just surprised is all." I answered. "Want to hear one of my favorite parts?"

"Sure, as long as I'm allowed to read the rest of the book later." Olie responded.

"Works for me, though I never would of thought of you as a bookworm." I replied with a smile.

"Read." Olie said.

I laughed and flipped to a different page. "She was accustomed to Hill dress now, and comfortable in it, unlike her first evening in the king's camp. 'Put this on, so,' said Mathin. He gestured to his own waist; he wore a dark green sash. She looked down at herself. Mathin tossed the maroon strip over his shoulder, and pushed her hands away from her sides. He untied the brown cord she had used as a belt and dropped it as if it were trash, and wound the maroon silk twice around her waist, and tucked the ends of it away in some invisible fashion. She looked up: Mathin was wearing the fierce grin she was accustomed to seeing when they crossed swords. 'One of the Hills must have a sash when she goes to the laprun trials, where it will be proved that she deserves to wear it.' He turned away to mount Windrider. Harry stood where she was a moment longer, feeling where the sash seized her lower ribs as she breathed. Then she put her hands on the pommel and cantle of the saddle and vaulted onto Sungold's back as she could now do easily; she had began to consider if she could learn Corlath's way of mounting, which did not seem to require the use of the hands."

When I looked up from my book, most of the quidditch team was either sitting for standing in front of me. I blushed while flipping back to where I was.

"Wow." George and Fred breathed.

"Thanks." I stated not sure if I should.

"I would like to read more." Olie said. "But for now, I've got quidditch practice to start."

"All right. Bye." I said not looking up from my book.

The school was pretty normally, but I knew that detention with Hagrid tonight was not going to be fun. _I can't believe I got in trouble again. Maybe I should stop hanging out with people. It seem socializing is the reason why I get in trouble. Well, I guess there's no way around it. I have to spend detention with Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Ron. Though I was impress that Draco had the gusts to follow us in the first place._ I thought as I headed to potions' class. I walked in and took my seat next Hermione. Snape actually didn't give us a long lecture and got us started on making potions. He wondered around while did the tasks he wanted us to do.

"Do you know what your necklace does?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet. I plan on asking Varian at Christmas, since he gave me the box it was in." I answered smiling.

"Will you two quiet down? We've lost points already today." Ron asked.

"Whatever." I replied.

We went back to working. I felt my chest starting to burn. I looked up and Snape was standing next me.

"Where did you get that?" Snape asked a little curious.

"My mother gave it to me." I answered.

"Hmm…" Snape said before continuing around the room.

_That was creepy. _I thought as I watched him go across the room. Snape didn't mention my necklace again for the rest of class, but proceed to take points from Harry and Ron. Class ended and we headed out.

"Miss Rigoletto." Snape called.

_Barely out. _I thought as I turned back around. "Yes?"

"I wish to speak to you." Snape answered.

I walked towards his desk. Snape waited until everyone was out before speaking.

"Did your mother really give you that?" Snape asked.

"Yes she did. Why are you so interested in a necklace?" I asked back.

"That's no ordinary necklace and my interest is my own." Snape answered.

"Okay. Is there anything else or can I leave now?" I asked.

"You may leave, as long as you tell me the name of the necklace?" Snape answered.

"It's Everdew. Bye Professor." I said then turned and left the room.

_Okay. That was really creepy. _I thought heading to the Gryffindor common room. Once inside, I found Hermione and started on my homework. Hermione and I helped each other with our homework until dinner. We headed to the Great Hall and sat down. Dinner was severed at once and we all dug in.

"What was it that you were reading this morning to Oliver?" Fred asked.

I swallowed. "A book called The Blue Sword by Robin McKinley."

"It was very interesting." George replied.

"Thanks. It's one of my favorites." I responded.

"I could tell by the way you read it." Fred said smiling.

I smiled back and nodded.

"Hey, Bell. What did Snape want to talk with you about?" Ron asked.

"He just wanted to know about my necklace." I answered.

"You've been wearing that since you got it. Do you ever take it off?" Harry asked.

"Nope." I answered.

I put food into my mouth, while everyone talked about his or her day. Once dinner was over, I headed out to Hagrid's Hut. Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry followed. Draco was of course complaining the entire time.

"Draco and Harry, Ron and Bell, Hermione and I. We're going into the Forbidden Forest because unicorns are dying and I need to know why. Stay together. Let's go."

I stood at the edge.

"Come on Bell." Hagrid called.

"I really don't want to." I called back.

"Get in here." Hagrid ordered.

I sighed and walked in with Ron.

We all stayed as close to a straight path as possible, until Draco screamed.

"Bell don't!" Ron called after me.

I was running towards Draco's scream. I found Harry with the dead unicorn and a dark figure coming towards him.

"Harry run!" I yelled.

Both Harry and the dark figure looked at me. The dark figure then moved fast at me. I tumbled backwards just as the dark figure got his hands around my neck. The Everdew started to glow a deep red. A centaur then knocked the dark figure off of me. I stated coughing, trying to breathe. Harry ran over to me.

"Bell, are you all right?" Harry asked worried.

I nodded still coughing.

"Good." Harry said relieved.

The centaur caused the dark figure to leave and fast.

"Hello." The centaur said turning to us.

"Hi." I breathed out. "Who are you? Besides you look really good."

"I'm Firenze." Firenze answered.

"Bell, Harry." I replied.

"I know who Harry is. Are you Rinoa's child?" Firenze asked curiously.

"Yes." I answered. "You knew my mother?"

Firenze nodded. "We better get out of here."

"Thanks for saving us." I said before Firenze left.

Hagrid, Ron, Draco, and Hermione hurried over to us.

"We're leaving now." Hagrid ordered.

We followed Hagrid out of the Forbidden Forest into the light of his hut.

"Bell, you're going to the Hospital Wing." Hagrid ordered.

"Why? I'm fine." I asked.

"You all are going with her. I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid said heading to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione made sure that we all went to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was very setup with me.

"How did this happen?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she checked out my neck.

"We all had detention with Hagrid, who took us into the Forbidden Forest. Draco screamed and I ran towards the sound. I found Harry and this dark figure coming towards him. I told Harry to run then the dark figure came after me. It grabbed my neck then a centaur came out of nowhere and saved me and Harry." I answered.

Madam Pomfrey put something that looked and felt like cream on my neck.

"Ow." I said at the sting.

"Yes, it's going to hurt for a few days. And the marks on your neck will go away in time." Madam Pomfrey said finishing up with putting the cream around my neck.

"Marks?" I asked.

"You've got hand marks on your neck." Hermione answered.

"You got to be kidding me." I replied.

I waited for Madam Pomfrey to finish. Once she was done, I went for a mirror.

"Great. Hope you one of you can come up with a really good story." I said staring at my neck.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because Andy will most like hit guys." I answered. "Hermione is the only save one."

The boys started to feel very uncomfortable.

"Why am I the only save one?" Hermione asked confused.

"Because you're a girl and Andy has this agreement with me about hitting girls." I answered moving away from the mirror.

Grandpa Dumbly walked in with Hagrid. Grandpa Dumbly carefully looked over my neck.

"Remind me to _never_ save your sorry butt again." I said looking at Harry.

Harry nodded.

"You all right?" Grandpa Dumbly asked concerned.

"Yes, just a little freaked out." I answered.

"You all better head back to your Houses and get some rest. Take it easy Bell." Grandpa Dumbly said.

I nodded in agreement. Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I left the Hospital Wing. We were half way to our Houses, when Ron had to start a fight.

"I blame all of this on Draco." Ron said.

"What?! It wasn't my fault that you guys were out after hours." Draco yelled.

"Draco has a point there." I said.

"Whose side are you on?" Harry asked.

"No one's side." I answered.

"Then stay out of this." Ron replied.

"If it hadn't been for Draco, we wouldn't have got caught in the first place." Harry stated.

Hermione just shook her head. "I'm staying out of this and going to bed."

"You guys just hate each other and are willing to do anything for a fight." I said getting upset. "I don't even know why I'm friends with any of you."

Draco noticed me getting upset and back off, but Ron and Harry kept arguing. I couldn't take it anymore. I smacked both Harry and Ron. They were shocked. I shook my head and went the Gryffindor common room. _Why do I even bother? Yes like all three of them, but they are such jerks! _I thought as I sat in my chair in front of the fireplace. _I guess I should write letters to family about what happen tonight._ I then got up and went up the stairs. I grabbed my stationary and went back down stairs. Harry and Ron walked in when I reentered the common room.

"I've got nothing to say to you." I said walking over to the fireplace and seating in my chair.

"Well just so you know, we lost points thanks to Snape." Ron said before heading up.

"Don't let Hermione find out." I called with a laugh.

"Why don't you want to talk to us?" Harry asked.

"Because you and Ron were purposely trying to start a fight with Draco. I understand that you guys hate each other, but I really can't be around that. Especially after what just happened tonight." I answered.

"I understand. I'll tell Ron. Please don't tell Hermione." Harry said as he headed up the stairs.

"I won't." I promised.

I then began writing my letter to parents.

Letter to Mommy Ky and Daddy Rick:

_So I went to my detention and nearly died._

_Thought you guys should know that I've got red marks around my neck._

_If you want more information, talk to grandpa Dumbly._

_Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine._

_I love both of you!_

_Bell_

The letters to Andy and Aza were pretty much the same thing, except they know how to get more information out of me since they are here. After sealing the letters, I got ready for bed.

"Hermione!" I whispered.

"What?" Hermione whispered half asleep.

"You never guess what Harry and Ron did." I whispered back.

"They got more points taken from Gryffindor." Hermione whispered back.

"Wow, you got that right on the first try. Just don't tell Harry that I told you." I whispered before crawling into my bed.

"You didn't tell me. I sort figure that would help." Hermione whispered. "Goodnight Bell."

"Night Hermione." I whispered before going to sleep.


	10. hide and seek

**Author's Note**

**This chapter shows how self-conscious Bell is and her evil/fun side.**

**My Favorite Things from The Sound of Music is sung in this chapter. I stated where it's from in the sentence before it is sang.**

*******

**Chapter 10**

"Bell, you've got to come down." Hermione called.

"No!" I yelled.

"What's up with Bell?" Ron asked.

"Because of what happened last night, Bell has decided to not go to any of her classes until the marks are gone." Hermione answered.

"Ah." Ron replied.

"Bell, you really are being ridiculous!" Hermione yelled.

"I am not. You are!" I yelled back. "OH, and I heard what you told Ron."

"Bell, I know who attacked you!" Harry called up.

"HARRY DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed nearly falling down the stairs.

"Wow. You got down here quick." Ron said.

"What aren't you two telling us?" Hermione asked.

Ron helped me with my balance.

"Ask Bell." Harry answered.

"I know who was in the Forbidden Forest and I chose not to tell anyone. Reason why I didn't want to go in the first place." I answered before heading back up the stairs.

"Get back here." Hermione called.

"You want me to go to class. Meaning I've got to get dress." I called back.

_Geez, she's going to keep me in line. _I thought as I looked for the letters I wrote last night. Everflower jumped onto my bed with letters in her mouth. I shook my head and petted her. I then got dress and headed down the stairs with Everflower following. Once in the common room, I could tell that Harry told Hermione and Ron who was in the Forbidden Forest. I grabbed the letters from Everflower, took my parents letter, and gave the others back to her.

"Andy and Aza, please." I said then Everflower left.

"You shouldn't have told them. And if you tell anyone else, I'm denying everything and no long your friend." I said as I headed for the door.

Harry grabbed my arm. I turn and looked at him.

"We're your friends. You shouldn't have to feel like you can't trust us. And Dumbledore knows." Harry said letting go of my arm.

"Thanks for making my day a whole lot worse." I replied then left.

I went straight to the Great Hall. Andy was already there, so I walked over.

"Where's Is?" I asked.

"Who's Is?" Andy asked.

"Where's your best friend Isabelle?" I asked getting irritated.

Andy looked at me hard. "What happen to your neck?"

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were walking over. I button up the top of my shirt and pressed my tie up around my neck.

"It's nothing. Everflower has a letter for you explaining everything. Now, where is Isabelle?" I asked.

"She's still in Slytherin." Draco answered. "She's barely awake."

"Thanks." I replied. "Andy, could you tell Isabelle that I need to talk to her?"

Andy nodded. I stood there.

"You need to borrow Terry, don't you?" Andy asked.

"Yes, I've got a letter to our parents." I answered.

"I'll go get her and Isabelle." Andy replied getting up.

"Thanks Andy." I said.

"Welcome." Andy said as he left.

"Hey Draco. It looks like Bell as strips." Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

I glared at Draco. "Crabbe and Goyle shut up before I make you."

"Was that I threat Miss Rigoletto?" Snape asked from behind me.

_Shit!_ I thought as I turned around to face Snape. "I wouldn't need to threaten if their parents had taught them better."

"So it is a threat." Snape replied.

"Wow, that took you a minute. Go ahead. Take points away like you always do, even though my statement happens to be true." I said.

Snape sighed. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"Whatever." I said as I headed out the Great Hall.

Draco followed me out. "Bell!"

"What Draco?" I said turning around.

Draco looked around then grabbed my hand. He dragged me to an empty classroom.

"What do you want?" I said getting angry.

"I'm sorry. I know what happen and I know that it wasn't right from Crabbe and Goyle to say what they did. Don't worry about getting them back. I'm pretty sure your brother will do that. He doesn't really like us very much." Draco blurted out.

"Did you just apologize?" I asked stun.

Draco nodded while blushing. I smiled a little.

"Thanks. You didn't need to do that. I know you've got a reputation to worry about." I said.

Draco nodded and I started to leave. He followed and we walked back to the Great Hall.

"Really, thank you." I said before going over to Andy.

"I heard what happened after I left. Do I need to beat someone?" Andy asked.

"No." I said with a smile. "Hey Terry. Could you please take this to our parents?"

The owl nodded, took the letter, and left. I watched Terry leave.

"You wanted to talk to me." Is said.

"Yes." I said pulling my tie down and unbuttoning the top button.

Is saw the marks and nodded. She then took my hand and led me to the nearest girls' bathroom. She pulled out her make-up and started covering up the marks.

"How did this happen?" Is asked.

"It was done with hands. Someone try to kill me last night while I was in detention." I answered.

"Do you know who?" Is asked.

"Yes, it was the Dark Lord." I answered.

Is nodded and finished covering up the marks on my neck. I watched her put her make-up away.

"Thank you." I said/

"Your welcome. I'm glad I was able to help. It's going to take a few days, so meet me in here every morning before breakfast until it's gone. All right?" Is asked.

I nodded and we headed back to the Great Hall. Judging by the look on both Andy and Aza when I walked in, they had read their letters. I breathed out and went to the Gryffindor table. I sat down and started getting myself food. Hermione, Harry, and Ron weren't really talking. I tried smiling at them, but they just looked away. I sighed. _I'm alone again. _I thought as I ate my food. I finished eating and went to go get my schoolwork.

"Bell!" Olie called from behind me.

"Yes?" I said as Olie caught up with me.

"Where you heading?" Olie asked.

"Back to our House. I've got to get my schoolwork." I answered with a smile.

"Did something happen between you and your friends? I noticed that you and Hermione weren't talking." Olie asked.

"Yes." I answered sadly. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"All right. Just know that you've got me and the Weasley twins to talk to." Olie replied.

"Thanks Olie. I'll be fine. You can head to class now." I responded as we walked into the common room.

"How about I escort you to your first class?" Olie asked with a smile.

"Olie, I'm really okay. You don't have to worry." I said heading up the stairs.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Olie called up.

I laughed and smiled. _Olie is a good friend. Now where is my schoolwork?? I know it's around here somewhere._ I thought as I looked for my schoolbag._ Ah! There it is. _I thought when I found my schoolbag. I checked to make sure my schoolwork was in it as I headed down the stairs. Olie was standing alone in the common room.

"I didn't expect you to wait." I said as I walked past him.

"Well you didn't give me an answered. So as a gentleman, I waited for you and now I'm going to walk you to your first class." Olie responded with a smile.

I smile back. "All right with me."

Olie walked me to my first class. The school day was pretty boring until potions class. When I walked into potions class, Snape was already in a bad mood.

"Everyone take your seats." Snape ordered.

We all quickly took our seats. Snape started telling us about two potions that we are going to make late in the class. Harry and Ron showed up three minutes late; added to Snape's bad mood.

"Five points each will be taken from Gryffindor." Snape said.

I shook my head while Snape went back to his talking. He finally let his make the two potions. Hermione, Harry, and Ron still weren't talking to me. I sighed.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for not being honest." I said as I added the next ingredient.

Hermione only nodded and continued working on the potion. I sighed again.

"Is there a problem Miss Rigoletto?" Snape asked irritated.

"No, Professor." I answered.

Snape just looked at me. I breathed out this time, but went back to work. Class ended 30 minutes later.

"Miss Rigoletto." Snape called.

_Great. What did I do now? _I thought as I walked back into class.

"Yes?" I said.

"Five point will be rewarded to Gryffindor for yours and Hermione's potions." Snape replied. "You can go now."

I nodded then left. _Okay, that was weird and so unlike him. _I thought as I headed to Gryffindor tower. Once inside the common room, I went straight to my chair by the fireplace and sat down. _I want to go home. _I thought as I stared at the fire. _Time to do homework. _I sighed and got my homework out and started on it. House members walked in and out of the common room.

"Hey Bell." Ron said.

"Wow. You're talking to me." I replied.

"You did apologized." Ron responded laughing.

"I didn't apologize to you or Harry… not yet anyways." I smiled.

"Harry and I heard what you said to Hermione in potions class." Ron replied smiling.

"Well, I'm sorry for not being honest." I said.

"You're forgiven." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." I said.

I went back to working on homework.

"Hey Ron. What you doing?" Harry asked walking over with Hermione.

"I'm hanging out with Bell." Ron answered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because she apologized. It's rude to ignore all day. I was taught better than that." Ron answered with a smile.

"Thanks Ron." I said. "Harry I'm really sorry about this morning. I never should've said what I did. I'm sorry. I'm going to try very hard to be completely honest with you guys, but there are some things that I won't be able to share with all of you."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Do you really want me to talk with you and Ron about girls' stuff? Because if you're cool with that, then I'll do it." I asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other then at me. Hermione and I laughed.

"I'll take that as a no." I said smiling.

"You've been working on homework. Could you help me with potion?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. I was just about to start it." I answered. "I'll help you both out too."

I smiled. They got their homework out and I helped them with it. We all talked and made funny of each other on our way to dinner.

"Well, if it isn't strips and her mudblood friends." Draco said standing outside the Great Hall.

"Piss off Draco. You're just jealous." I replied with a big grin and walked right in.

Draco was stunned. We all sat down and started eating dinner. Everflower showed up and jumped onto my lap. I screamed.

"Geez, Everflower! You nearly gave me a heart attack." I said while everyone else was laughing.

I laughed too. Everflower had letters for me, but decided to crawl up (meaning she was sitting on them) and sleep instead. I just shook my head and let her sleep.

"So are we going to do anything fun tonight?" I asked.

"You've got something in mind." Hermione answered.

"Yes, I do. But I want to know if anyone else had plans for us tonight." I replied.

"What is it that you're planning on doing tonight?" Fred asked.

I smiled. "I just thought we could play a game after hours."

"We'll be getting in trouble for this." Hermione said reading my smile.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I replied.

"We're in." George said.

"I'm in if Harry is." Ron said.

"I'm up for it." Harry replied.

"We're going to be in so much trouble. I'm game." Hermione said smiling.

"We just need not to get caught is all." I replied. "You worry too much. That's why we're doing this."

"What is it that we're going to be doing?" Ron asked.

"Just me in the Great Hall after hours." I answered. "I know that you guys won't do it if I tell you what it is."

They all nodded. I smiled bigger before getting up. I took Everflower in arms and handed her to Hermione. I then walked over to Is and filled her in. _I hope Is will grab Andy and actually show up._ I thought as I then went to talk to Aza. I whispered everything to her and she agreed to it. I now had an evil smile across my face. _All I have to do now is talk grandpa Dumbly into letting us play around on the first floor. _I thought as I walked up to the teachers.

"Grandpa, can I talk to you for a minute? I'm sorry to interrupt." I said with a small smile.

"I've been watching you Bell. What are you up to?" Grandpa Dumbly asked.

"Nothing. I just want your permission to play hide and seek after hours with some friends." I answered honestly.

Grandpa Dumbly eyed me. "Who are we going to play this with?"

"Andy, Isabelle, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Aza, Oliver, and Neville. I want to use only the first floor." I answered still being honest.

"Hmm… you are being honest with me. Means you've got an ace up your sleeve." Grandpa Dumbly replied.

I stood there and waited as he thought about it.

"Please?" I asked making a little sad face.

"Tell me what your ace is?" Grandpa Dumbly asked with a smile.

"All right. You caught me. I wanted the entire student body including the teachers and you to play hide and seek at night in the castle only, not including the third floor. But there's a catch. Everyone will have to pair off into teams of five. You've got to have at least two girls and two boys in the team. If one team member is found, the entire team has to come out freely and join in on the finding of the other teams. Three people will be looking for everyone else with only candles. No one is allowed to use his or her wand in the game. If they do, then he or her has caused it so that the entire team can't play and goes off to bed immediately." I answered smiling evilly.

Grandpa Dumbly matched my smile. "You're on. I'll let you and your friends play hide and seek tonight only using the first floor. I'm just going to add a few more rules if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind." I said smiling evilly.

"No wands. No tricks on any House. If someone from a different House finds you, then you've got to let him or her play. No teams tonight. No fighting. Flich and the other teachers will be informed about your game. ONLY FIRST FLOOR. If anyone is caught somewhere they aren't suppose to be or any of these rules broken, then Gryffindor and the person who was caught House loses all of their House points. Do you understand?" Grandpa Dumbly said.

I nodded and went straight back to your seat.

"What we're you two talking about?" Ron asked as grandpa Dumbly got up to speak.

"Just sorting out stuff." I answered grabbing me some dessert.

"Everyone off to bed." Grandpa Dumbly said with a smile.

I smiled back and mouthed thank you. Grandpa Dumbly nodded. I then headed to Gryffindor tower. Where Fred and George were filling in a lot of Gryffindors about tonight.

"Fred and George if you're telling them about tonight, I suggest you stop. Though there are welcome to join." I said walking pass them.

"Okay." Fred and George said.

I then went up the stairs to change. I looked through my clothes for my black shirt and black pants. I found them at the bottom of my trunk. I quickly got dress and looked for Everflower. She came in and jumped on my bed. I petted her and grabbed the letters. As I looked through them, Hermione came up the stairs.

"What are we doing after hours?" Hermione asked looking at my outfit.

"We're playing a game." I answered not looking up from my letters.

"What game?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not telling you. You'll find out soon enough." I answered. "Do you mind if I read my letters now?"

"Not at all." Hermione replied.

I smiled then opened the letters. Hermione sat on her bed and finished homework.

Letter from Mommy Ky:

_We're so glad you told us what you could._

_I've written to grandpa Dumbly for more information._

_Just be more careful, please._

_I don't think Richard could live with himself if anything happened to you._

_I'm sure I can get you out of school if you still wish to come home._

_Anyways, we're glad that you're safe and all right._

_We've both been working hard._

_We miss you and can't wait to spend time with you._

_Love,_

_Mommy Ky and Daddy Rick _

I sighed and shook my head.

Letter from Andy:

_Stop getting into trouble!_

_I do worry about you, especially with that Malfoy boy._

_There better not be anything going on there._

_You're too young for that._

_Now, is there anyone I need to give a talking to?_

_I'm completely serious._

_Love you Rig._

_Andy_

I laughed. Hermione looked up.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione asked.

"Andy is just trying to be a caring, badass cousin." I answered smiling.

"Okay." Hermione replied.

Letter from Aza:

_Do you have a crush on Malfoy??_

_Or is it the other way around?_

_Anyways, I'm glad you're safe._

_I guess I get to be the only one who isn't breaking the rules._

_*laughs our loud*_

_Just kidding._

_Can't wait to play tonight!_

_See you later._

_Aza_

I smiled bigger. _Leave it up to Aza to asked about crushes. _I thought as an owl came in with another letter. _It's a school's owl. Who would use a school's owl? _I thought as I took the letter and petted the owl.

"Who's that one from?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Let's open it and find out." I answered.

I open it. "OMG!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked completely interested.

"It's from Draco." I said stunned.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

I breathed out. "He wants me to meet him on the second floor tonight."

"Want me to cover for you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'll just have him meet in the Great Hall." I answered.

"You do know that you're meeting us in the Great Hall, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do. But I don't know how I'm going to get on the second floor with Flich watching." I answered.

"I'll cover for you." Hermione replied. "Just do it at the beginning of the game."

I nodded and wrote my replies to my family and Draco. It was now time to head to the Great Hall and explaining what we're doing. Hermione joined me as I walked to the Great Hall. I was completely surprised at how many people were in the Great Hall. It looked like half of Gryffindor, one-third Slytherin, one-third Hufflepuff, and a few Ravenclaws was told about tonight.

"Wow. There are a lot of people." I said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and pushed me forward.

"All right everybody. We're going to be playing hide and seek on the first floor only. Fred, George no secret passages whatsoever…" I said continuing to explain the rules.

After five minutes of explaining and answering questions, we finally needed to pick a person to seek for the rest of us. We argued for a few more minutes, but Andy finally agreed to be it.

"Oh, before I forget, you break any of the rules then your House and Gryffindor will lose all their House points." I said just before we all went to hide.

"Get going to see him. I've got your back." Hermione whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back.

I hurried to the second floor and prayed that Draco wasn't trying to get me in trouble. When I got on the second floor, Draco came out of his hiding place.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi." Draco whispered back.

"So what is it that you want?" I whispered.

"Why are you friends with them?" Draco whispered back.

"Because they're in my house and they don't treat me like I mean nothing to them. They're honest and good people. Why do you ask?" I whispered.

"Because I am jealous of them. And it's weird for a pureblood to be hanging out with people like that." Draco whispered back.

"Okay. Is that all you wanted to ask?" I whispered.

"Yes." Draco whispered back.

"Then I guess I'll be talking to you tomorrow." I whispered before I turning to leave.

"Talk with you tomorrow." Draco whispered back before heading back to his House.

I join back in the game. A lot more people joined in throughout the game. We all had a lot of fun until we were too tired to play. _Wow. There are only a few hours left before the sunrise. I didn't know that playing hide and seek with so many people could be so much fun. Oh no, grandpa Dumbly has probably heard all of us laughing and having fun. He gets really grumpy when he doesn't have enough sleep. Oh well, he said we could play. It's not my fault that almost the entire school joined in. _I thought as the last few people were found and walked in.

"I call it quits for tonight." I said. "I'm to tired to continue playing."

Everyone nodded. We all went back to our House. _I so hope no one broke any rules. I don't want to lose our House points. _I thought as I entered the Gryffindor common room with Hermione. Fred and George were wired or something because they didn't want to go to sleep. The rest of us wanted too and I was starting to feel bad about waking the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Fred, George! Shut up." I said.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because it's rude to wake and keep everyone up." I answered.

They looked at me funny and continued to be loud.

"HEY!" I yelled

"What?" They yelled back.

"I'll sing you guys a song if you promise to shut up and go to bed." I said.

"REALLY??" They asked surprised.

"Yes, as long as you shut up and go to bed when the song is over." I answered smiling.

"We promise." They replied.

Fred and George then sat down on the couch next to the fireplace. I walked over to them. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and a few others followed and sat down.

I began to sing My Favorite Things from The Sound of Music.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streusels_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with moon on their winds_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

_When the dog bites_

_When the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember my favorite things_

_And then I don't feel so bad_

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streusels_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with moon on their winds_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

_When the dog bites_

_When the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember my favorite things_

_And then I don't feel so bad."_

Everyone clapped and I took a bow.

"Now off to bed." I said pointing to the stairs.

Everyone got up and headed up the stairs. I followed. Once in my dorm with Hermione, I got changed into pajamas.

"Why don't you sing more?" Hermione asked as we crawled into bed.

"Because Daddy Rick doesn't like me to. I really do love singing. It's just that I respect him, so I rarely do." I answered.

"Do you know why he asks you to not sing?" Hermione asked yawning.

"No." I answered. "I've never thought about it."

"Okay. Goodnight Bell." Hermione said as she fell asleep.

I laughed a little. "Goodnight Hermione."


	11. sleigh ride

**Author's Note**

**Bell singings Sleigh Ride, which doesn't go so well for her after forwards. Bell also has a bad/good/bad day. Bell has family issues and rumors start. There's some interesting Snape and Bell interaction.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

*******

**Chapter 11**

It was finally December and Christmas break was only three days away. Hermione finally came down to breakfast.

"I know where we have to look to get more information about Nicolas Flamel. It's in the restricted section of the library." Hermione said.

Everflower showed up with a letter. Everyone passed around a sign-up sheet for those staying at school.

"Are you going home for Christmas break?" I asked opening my letter.

"I'm going home." Hermione answered happily.

"Harry and I are staying here." Ron answered stuffing food in his mouth.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

I shook my head. _Great, I'm stuck here with Ron and Harry. Fantastic._

"I'm apparently staying here." I sighed sadly.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Parents decided to work instead of being with their children." I answered sadly.

I gave the letter back to Everflower and told her to go give it to Andy or Aza. I sighed and got up to head to class, but ended up slapping Draco in the face.

"OMG! Draco, I'm so sorry. I didn't even know that you were there." I said looking a little scared.

"Why are you apologizing to him?" Ron asked.

"Unlike you, I've been raised to respect everyone." I answered a little frustrated.

Hermione noticed that I was going to cry if anything else happened.

"I'm fine Bell." Draco said before continuing on his way.

"Harry don't." Hermione warned.

"I don't understand why you give him respect when he doesn't respect anyone." Harry stated.

"BACK OFF!" I yelled.

I then busted into tears and ran from the Great Hall. I ran all the way to potion class and right into Snape. Snape was shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry." I said between sobs.

"It's all right. Take a seat and cry. No one but me and you are going to be in here." Snape replied. "Well, at least for an hour."

I nodded and took a seat near the corner. Snape went back to preparing for the day. After an hour of crying, I finally wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother." I said. "I've missed my first class, so I'll be going."

"It wasn't a bother. May I know why you were crying?" Snape asked.

I thought for a moment then nodded. "I've been having a bad morning. I get depression easily, a trait from my birth mother. At least that's what I've been told by relatives. 'My parents' are more concern with work this Christmas instead of me and my siblings. Understand that 'my parents' promised that I would always be able to spend Christmas with them as a family. It's just that this time of year isn't the happiest time for me. Christmas is when I found out about my birth parents. Well, birth mother since no one knows who my father is. Oh, points have probably already been taken because I slapped Draco on accident and yelled at my friends. Sorry, I talk too much."

Snape nodded. "Why did you come here to cry?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just felt like I would be safe here."

"I understand. Be on your way." Snape replied.

I headed for the door, but turn back around at the door. "Thank you Professor Snape."

Snape nodded and went back to work. I went to my next class. I went to all my morning classes a little bit moody before heading back to potion class.

"Bell, what's going on with you?" Hermione asked as we walked into class.

"I'll tell you later." I answered taking my seat.

Everyone was talking loud and messing around.

"Just tell me now. Snape isn't here yet." Hermione replied seating down next to me.

"Hermione, the moment I start telling you Snape will walk in and take points away." I stated. "So just leave it be."

"Come on, Bell. Tell us what's going on?" Ron asked.

"I agree with Ron." Harry put in.

"I'll tell you guys later. Please drop it." I answered irritated.

"Sorry, not going to happen." Ron replied.

I was now really irritated. "Fine!"

The room went silent and Snape walked in.

"I get depressed at this time of year, okay? Why? Because it's when I found out about my real parents and this year my aunt and uncle would rather work then keep a simple promise, so back off." I yelled.

The table to my left went up in flames.

"What?" I asked angry.

Hermione pointed past me. I turned to my left and saw the table burning. I groaned and placed my head on the table. Snape put the fire out and looked at me.

"Screw this." I said getting up.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked.

"Take points away, Professor Snape. You're good at that." I answered still angry.

"Miss Rigoletto 30 points will be taken from Gryffindor and you're going straight to the Headmaster." Snape ordered.

I left the classroom and went to straight to the Headmaster's office. I knocked on grandpa Dumbly's door.

"Come in." Grandpa Dumbly called.

I walked in and sat down in front of grandpa Dumbly at his desk.

"Bell, what are you doing here?" Grandpa Dumbly asked.

"I set a table in Snape's classroom on fire without realizing it." I answered glaring past him.

"Hmm…" Grandpa Dumbly said.

I could tell that grandpa Dumbly was thinking. _Great. I either get kicked out of school or get a very long lecture._ I thought as I patiently waited for grandpa Dumbly to speak.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I asked no longer able to take the silence.

Grandpa Dumbly then proceed to give me a long lecture. I attempted to listen as much as possible.

"…Now, Professor Snape already took points from Gryffindor which means you've got a lot of unhappy House members." Grandpa Dumbly finished.

"I know. Hermione is one of them." I replied.

"Just remember to keep your angry under control. I want no more table or anything else, including people, to be set on fire." Grandpa Dumbly stated. "You may go to your House now. I know that you're staying here for Christmas break."

"You're just going to give me a lecture?" I asked.

"Yes, now get going." Grandpa Dumbly answered.

I nodded, gave grandpa Dumbly a hug, and left. What had happened in potion's class had made its way around to everyone in the school. I was getting looks and whispers from everyone I walked passed. I didn't like it, so I ran to the Gryffindor common room. Once inside Gryffindor Tower and up to my dorm, I collapsed onto my bed and started crying. Everflower jumped on the bed with some letters, dropped them on my back, and put her face next to mine. Everflower began to purr. I laughed a little as I dried my eyes and took the letters off my back. I looked through them and sighed before getting into a sitting position. I then began to read them.

Letter from Daddy Rick:

_Andrew told us what happened today._

_Kyleena is freaking out and wants to know if you've been expelled._

_I doubt you've been expelled, since Rinoa could do the same thing._

_Except we, the family, found out at home before she went to school._

_Grandpa Dumbly made sure she was at Hogwarts and not some other school._

_You remind me so much of your mother, my sister._

_I'm sorry for not talking to you about your mother._

_It's just that, I broke a promise to her and I can never un-break it._

_I'll tell you more about her when I come to see you._

_Kyleena and I have to work, but I plan to come and see you the day after Christmas._

_I'll be staying longer than a day, but at least you know when I'll be showing up._

_Please don't tell Andrew or Aza._

_I want to surprise them._

_I wanted to surprise you too, but with everything that just happened today I figured you needed to know._

_I love you Bell._

_Always remember that._

_Love,_

_Richard_

I wiped away a few tears from my face then continued to read.

Letter from Andy:

_I've told parents what happened._

_I hope they don't freak._

_Are you leaving?_

_Who do I have to beat up?_

_I'm very worried about you._

_Everyone is afraid of you._

_There's a rumor spreading, fast._

_The rumor is that you may be Voldemont's kid or his relative._

_I've told everyone that you're not, but I don't think a lot of them believe me._

_I got in trouble myself for beating some people who didn't believe me about you._

_Sorry, but I don't want you getting hurt._

_Please write back or come and see me._

_I love you Rig._

_Andy_

Letter from Aza:

_Hey, I heard what happened._

_I wish I were there to see it happen._

_Was it fun to do??_

_Anyways, I hope you're still in school._

_It'll be pretty boring if you're not here._

_Who else am I going to tease and tell my problems to?_

_:( I hate having to write._

_I've got schoolwork to finish… boring._

_I love Rig._

_Aza_

I laughed and shook my head. _What am I going to say to that? I don't feel like replying, but I should. Now where did I put that stationary? _I thought as I looked around. I was glad that I had left my stationary next to my bed on my nightstand. I grabbed it and proceeded to write letters. Just as I had begun my letter to Aza, an owl came in with another letter and Hermione followed. I looked up, petted the owl, and took the letter.

"I'm sorry for pressing you in potion's class." Hermione said as she sat on her bed.

"It's okay. Just be happy to know that if I had gotten expelled, it would be yours, Harry's, and Ron's fault." I replied.

"Have you been expelled?" Hermione asked scared.

"Not that I know of." I answered smiling.

"I'm glad you're staying." Hermione replied turning my smile with one of hers.

I then open and read the new letter.

Letter from Varian:

_I hope you can forgive me._

_I'm kidnapping you for the first week of Christmas break._

_It's time you learned about your mother, my dearest friend._

_There are some things that you're going to need to ask family about._

_I'll be kidnapping you morning and bring you back, so that you can sleep._

_See you on Saturday._

_Varian_

Just as I finished reading Varian's letter, another owl showed up. _Please be for Hermione. _I thought as the owl came over to me. _Crap. Another one. Now I really don't want to write replies. _I thought taking the letter from the owl. Both owls then left while I turned the letter over.

"Who's this one from?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet. I'm sort of afraid too." I answered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to read one from Mommy Ky." I answered. "I'm opening it."

I then read the letter while Hermione start on her schoolwork.

Letter from Draco:

_Are you okay?_

_You freaked everyone out._

_Just to clarify, I didn't start or spread any of the rumors. _

_You mention your Christmas plans._

_So you're welcome to come and spend Christmas with my parents and me._

_I know that's probably not your first thing you want to do._

_I just thought you would like to spend Christmas with a family._

_Draco_

I sighed. "It's from Draco."

"What does he want?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"He invited me to join him and his family for Christmas." I answered.

"Wow. He's being brave." Hermione replied.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked throwing my pillow at her.

Hermione laughed and threw my pillow back at me. "Well, there are a lot of guys who like you. Are you going to spend Christmas with him?"

"I've got three days to think about it." I answered smiling.

Hermione laughed. "Uh huh. You want to go."

I threw my pillow back at her. "Stop it. We can't tell anyone about this."

"I won't." Hermione replied throwing my pillow back at me.

We both laughed. I went back to writing replies to everyone while Hermione finished her schoolwork. I finished my last letter right as Hermione and I were supposed to be at dinner. I gave my letters to Everflower and off she went. We headed to dinner, where I sat down between Fred and Hermione.

"So we heard about potion class." Fred said.

I groaned. "Is that all people can talk about?"

"Today? Yes!" Fred answered.

I shook my head and ate food. I ignored other tables and a few of my House members.

"Are you okay Bell?" Olie asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

I screamed. "OMG Olie! Are you trying to give me a heart attack??"

"What does omg mean?" Olie asked.

"Are you serious?? I'm surrounded by stupid people." I replied shaking my head.

"It means oh my god." Hermione stated looking up at Olie.

"Ah." Olie replied.

"Thank you Hermione. At least there's someone who understands." I said smiling at Hermione.

"Hey! We resent that!" Fred and George yelled.

I laughed and shrugged. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Thanks." Fred and George replied turning away.

"Oh Fred, George, I'm sorry. I'll sing if you forgive me." I said as I bit my bottom lip.

Fred and George looked at each other then they smiled evilly. _Oh no. _I thought as I waited for one of them to speak.

"Right now?" Fred asked still smiling.

I swallowed. "If that's what it takes, then yes."

"That's what it's going to take." George replied smiling bigger.

_What song could I singing?? _I thought as I nodded.

"Well?" George said.

"We're waiting." Fred said.

"Do you want a Christmas song?" I asked.

Fred and George looked at each other then nodded. I bit my bottom lip.

"I guess she's not doing it." Fred said turning to George.

George nodded in agreement.

I was now determine and started singing.

"_Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing_

_Ring ting tingle-ing too_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

_Outside the snow is falling_

_And friends are calling 'Yoo-hoo'_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

_Giddy-up giddy-up giddy-up_

_let's go_

_Let's look at the show_

_We're riding in a wonderland of snow_

_Giddy-up giddy-up giddy-up it's grand_

_Just holding your hand_

_We're gliding along with the song_

_Of a wintry fairy land_

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy_

_And comfy cozy are we_

_We're snuggled up together like two_

_Birds of a feather would be_

_Let's take the road before us_

_And sing a chorus or two_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

_There's a birthday party at the home of Farmer Gray_

_It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day_

_We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop_

_At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop_

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing_

_Ring ting tingle-ing too_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

_There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy_

_When they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie_

_It'll nearly be like a picture print by Currier and Ives_

_These wonderful things are the things_

_We remember all through our lives_

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy_

_And comfy cozy are we_

_We're snuggled up together like two_

_Birds of a feather would be_

_Let's take the road before us_

_And sing a chorus or two_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing_

_Ring ting tingle-ing too_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

_Outside the snow is falling_

_And friends are calling 'Yoo-hoo'_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you."_

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at Fred and George. Everyone clapped while I brushed. I looked up at Andy, who was shaking his head, and I sighed unhappily. _I guess either Daddy Rick or Andy is going to give me a lecture. That's something I don't need right now. _I thought as we all finished eating. Everyone headed back to his or her Houses, while Andy pulled me aside by my arm.

"You were told not to do what you just did." Andy said. "How long have you been doing that?"

"I've only sang a few times. I don't understand what's the big deal is." I answered pulling my arm way.

"Dad asked you not to." Andy replied.

"I didn't promise him that I would stop singing. You use to like it, so what changed?" I asked getting upset.

Draco saw Andy and me arguing and watched.

"Promise me that you'll stop." Andy ordered.

"I need a good reason, which you aren't going to give me. So no I won't promise." I replied really upset.

"I can't give you a good reason because I was asked not to tell you." Andy replied.

"You promised that you would never keep things from me. I guess that doesn't matter." I responded about to cry.

I walked away before Andy could respond. The next thing I knew I was running through the halls. I stopped and dropped to the floor crying, when I was not far from Gryffindor Tower.

Draco caught up to me. "Hey."

I looked up. "What do you want Draco?"

"Are you okay?" Draco asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter." I said looking away with tears sliding down my cheeks.

Draco sighed. "Well, you should know that you've got good friends. You can always talk to them."

With that, Draco turned and left. I got up and headed into my House, where I was unhappy to see grandpa Dumbly talking to Harry in the common room. I attempted to hurry pass.

"Bell!" Olie called.

I kept walking towards the stairs. Olie came and grabbed my arm. I turned around to face him.

"You and I need to have a talk." Grandpa Dumbly stated without looking over.

I took my arm away from Olie. "We've got nothing to talk about. All you're going to do is lie to me. For once in you're live, leave me alone. Oh wait; you've been doing that for years. There's no point in stopping now."

I started going up the stairs. Everyone in the common room was stun except grandpa Dumbly, who was angry.

"Bell, come here." Grandpa Dumbly called.

"No!" I yelled down before walking into my dorm.

"Don't make me come up there." Grandpa Dumbly yelled back.

"I dare you!" I angrily yelled down.

Hermione walked into the room. "Bell?"

"What is it Hermione?" I asked grabbing my stationary.

"Go talk to your grandpa." Hermione answered.

"No thanks." I replied.

"Just do it." Hermione said grabbing my stationary and pushing towards the stairs.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because you asked." I said going down the stairs.

"Thanks!" Hermione called after me.

I rolled my eyes while walking into the common room. "What do you want?"

"You to promise to stop singing." Grandpa Dumbly answered.

"Not promising. Anything else?" I asked leading on the wall next to the stairs.

"Why not?" Grandpa Dumbly asked.

"Because you're not going to give me a good enough reason as to why I've got to stop doing the only thing that connects me to my mother. I love to sing and I'm going to continue to sing." I answered angrily.

"How do you know that you're mother sang?" Grandpa Dumbly asked curious.

"Varian told me when I was five." I answered still angry.

"Oh, well you need to stop singing." Grandpa Dumbly replied.

"My answer is no." I responded. "Have a good evening Headmaster."

I then turned and walked back up the stairs to my dorm. Hermione shook her head when I walked in. I grabbed my stationary and started writing a letter to Daddy Rick.

Letter to Daddy Rick:

_Why in seven hells does Andrew get to know the reason for me to not sing??_

_It's bull shit and unfair._

_Andrew and Aza happily get to know whatever they want, while I get lied to._

_You have no idea as to how mad I am._

_I feel like I should ignore all of you._

_I don't even know if Aza knows anything about this._

_I've been nothing, but lied to and I'm done with it._

_I was excited to have you talk with me about my mother, but now I can't trust you._

_Bell_

"You shouldn't have been mean." Hermione spoke looking at me.

"Why not? My family has been lying to me for years and I just found out about it." I responded as I started a letter to Andy.

"Did you ever think that maybe they're doing it to protect you?" Hermione asked.

I shrugged, finished Andy's letter, and started on Draco's letter. Hermione sighed.

"Just speak your mind Hermione." I stated not looking up.

"I don't think you want me to." Hermione replied.

I finished Draco's letter and looked up. "Come on Hermione. You're my best friend. You shouldn't need to feel like you can't speak your mind to me."

Hermione nodded. "I just don't think you realize that stuff in your family's past, especially your grandpa's, has an effect on them still. They're just trying to protect you from all the terrible things that happened back then, but at the same time they're also protecting you from all the good that happened. Your family is trying to adjust for you and your cousins. Give them a chance."

I sighed. "I would rather have been terrified then been lied to all these years."

"Understandable, but have you told them that?" Hermione asked.

"They've never asked." I answered.

"Maybe you should tell them that." Hermione said as she started working on her schoolwork.

"Maybe." I replied.

I then started my letter to Aza, while my other roommates came in and out.

Letter to Aza:

_Do you know the reason why I'm not supposed to be singing??_

_I just can't believe that Andrew broke his promise to me._

_Grandpa Dumbly tried to get me to promise to stop singing._

_Doesn't anyone realize that me singing connects me to my mother???_

_I love to sing._

_So why does our family want me to stop?_

_I don't understand and no one will tell me the truth._

_I hate to say this, but I'm going to look up my mother's classmates._

_If family won't tell me what's going, then maybe a member of her class will._

_Though most of them are probably deatheaters._

_Please tell me what you know about this._

_I don't like being lied to._

_You know this better than anyone._

_You're my best friend._

_We grew up together and tell each other everything._

_I can't remember a time that I didn't tell you something._

_Oh, Daddy Rick is coming the day after Christmas._

_I'm not supposed to tell you or Andrew, but I'm not in the mood to be complying._

_We can just not tell Andrew, since I'm not very happy with him._

_I love you Aza._

_Bell_

I gave my letters to Everflower then I got off my bed.

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked without looking up.

"I just need to move. I've been sitting in the same position for a while." I answered moving about our dorm room. "Why?"

"Just wondering if you're going to talk to Ron and Harry." Hermione answered looking up at me.

"Why would I talk to them?" I asked putting pajama pants.

"Because they're your friends." Hermione pointed out.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to them if they're up. I just don't know what to say to them."

"You'll be fine." Hermione replied before I walked down the stairs.

I walked into the common room. Harry and Ron were not where to be seen, but Olie was up.

"Hey Olie." I said.

Olie looked at me then looked back at the fire.

"Olie, are you mad at me?" I asked walking over and seating in my chair.

Olie nodded. We were silent for a few minutes. I then got up and head for the stairs.

"I'm sorry Olie." I said before heading up the stairs.

Hermione looked up when I walked in. "Well?"

"They aren't up and Olie won't talk to me." I replied grabbing my pajama shirt.

I put my pajama shirt on and crawled into bed. I turned away from Hermione. _Maybe I should just go home. Better yet, I doubt anyone would miss me. _I thought then shook my head. _I can't think like that. My mother wouldn't want me to think like that. I just need time to adjust. Plus I've got Hermione._

"Bell, is something wrong?" Hermione asked putting her schoolwork away.

"No." I whispered tears threatening to fall.

"Bell, are you all right?" Hermione asked.

I swallowed. "Yes. Goodnight Hermione."

_I'm sorry Hermione, but I just can't take anymore of today. I just want this year to end. _I thought as silent tears started to fall.

"Goodnight Bell." Hermione replied.

*******

**Hope you guys understand Bell. She gets more complicated as the story goes along. Sorry about ending of this chapter, but next chapter is full of more good stuff then bad.**


	12. my mother? home?

**Author's Note**

**Title explains the chapter. Hermione's nickname is Miya. Hermione's nickname is mostly going to show up in Bell's letters to her and Hermione's letters to Bell. Ron's nickname is Ronny. Just so all you know, I was on sugar and laughing my ass off when I wrote the end of the chapter. Ron's nickname will mostly be said by Bell.**

**Chapter 12**

I laughed at Varian as a snowball hit his face. We then had a snowball fight on school grounds.

"Come on. We've got to get going." Varian said after an hour.

"All right." I replied sadly.

"Cheer up. Today is going to be fun." Varian responded wrapping his arm me.

I smiled as we left Hogwarts. Varian took me to a little cottage. _Wow. It's beautiful. _I thought as we stood in front of it. Varian walked up to the front door while I stood there.

"What is this place?" I asked not moving towards the little cottage.

"This is where you lived for two months." Varian answered motioning for me to come.

_This is where my mother died. _I thought as I looked over the cottage.

"Come on." Varian said. "I've got a lot to tell you and a short amount of time to tell you."

"What do you mean?" I asked walking up to the door.

"Well, I'm going to be in trouble when I get you back." Varian answered taking my hand and opening the front door.

I walked in and looked around. I could tell that nothing had been change, even though the place was clean.

"Is someone living here now?" I asked kneeing down between the couch and the coffee table.

"I've been. It's yours now. Consider it your secret place, your safe haven." Varian answered.

"Tell me how my mother died." I replied looking up.

Varian nodded and motioned me to sit. I moved towards the couch and sat down. Varian came and sat down next to me.

"I was here that day. It had been a while. You were in your mother's arms crying. Your mother was trying to get you to go to sleep." Varian laughed. "It wasn't working. Your father was the only person I ever saw who could get you to go to sleep. Anyways, after an hour and half you finally fell asleep. During that entire hour and half, I was trying to convince your mother to take you and run. Understand that your mother was very stubborn. She refused and put you in your crib. She and I went downstairs still arguing, when someone knocked on the front door. We went silent. Your mother motioned me to go back upstairs. I went back to your room and waited. After an hour, I went back downstairs and found your mother dead. The next thing I knew, had you crying in my arms and taking you to your uncle Richard."

I nodded. "Who's my father?"

Varian looked away. "I'm not allowed to tell you. You'll have to figure that out on your own."

I nodded and looked towards the stairs. I got up and walked up the stairs. I found the upstairs bathroom, then my baby room. _OMG! This was my room. It's beautiful. Why haven't I been here since mom died? Ugh! It must be because they want to protect me. _I thought as I walked into my baby room and stood in the middle of the room. I then left and wandered down the hall. I opened the door at the end of the hallway. _Parents' room. _I thought as I started to go into my parents' room.

"Bell! I've got to get you back now." Varian yelled up.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I sighed, closed my parents' room door, and started walking back down the hall. Varian was waiting by the front door, when I came down the stairs.

"You okay?" Varian asked as he followed me out of the little cottage.

"Yes, I found my baby room and my parents' room. I didn't go into my parents' room." I answered.

It took us three hours to get back to Hogwarts. When we got back, Snape and grandpa Dumbly were talking.

"I'm going to leave you here." Varian said kissing my forehead.

"You aren't going to stay?" I asked looking up at him.

"Not today." Varian answered.

"Okay." I replied sadly.

"You'll be fine." Varian said pulling me into a hug. "Remember that you're loved."

I nodded. Varian let go and left. I walked in and went to look for Ron and Harry. _Great. I can't seem to find them anywhere. _I sighed and headed to my dorm.

"Bell!" Fred called when I walked into the common room.

"Hey Fred. Hey George." I replied walking over to my chair.

"Are you okay?" George asked as I sat down.

I shook my head. "Do you know where Ron and Harry are?"

"Believe they went to see Hagrid." Fred answered.

I nodded.

"What's wrong?" George asked coming over and sitting on the couch.

Fred followed. "Yah, what's wrong?"

"Got any idea when they will be back?" I asked.

Fred and George shrugged. I sighed.

"Are you going to tell us what's up?" Fred asked seriously.

I sighed. "I've got to write a letter to Hermione. Is it alright if I tell you guys in an hour?"

Fred and George nodded. I got up and headed upstairs. Fred grabbed me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. Once Fred let go of me, George was hugging me. I gladly hugged him back. I went upstairs and grabbed my stationary. _I hope Ron and Harry come back in an hour. _I thought before starting Hermione's letter.

Letter to Hermione:

_Hey Miya._

_Sorry that I haven't been able write to you since Saturday._

_I know, I know._

_I've got two days of writing to write down and send to you._

_So I'm warning you now: This is going to be long!_

_I've been leaving a lot of stuff out._

_I'm sorry._

_I thought I could handle it, but I can't._

_I wish you were here._

_Varian just told me (three hours ago) how my mother died._

_I feel sad and angry._

_He won't tell me who my father is._

_I saw the cottage that I lived in and my baby room._

_It was beautiful._

_It's little, but for once I felt like I was home._

_Varian told me that the cottage is mine._

_He has been living in it._

_It's in the muggle world, specifically the countryside… I think._

_It took us three hours to get back._

_The little cottage was a gift to my mother from my father._

_I still don't know who he is._

_I got letters from my mother that you'll be able to read fully._

_In the second letter from my mother (I say second because I already have one and you read that one already):_

_**Dearest daughter,**_

_**You will be receiving seven more letters from me.**_

_**This is part of my Christmas gifts to you.**_

_**You're now eleven, and I believe wisdom is in order.**_

'_**Sing often, control emotions, make friends whenever you can, and ALWAYS listen to your heart.'**_

_**You may not understand this now, but I ask that you trust me and try to follow this wisdom.**_

_**Now, I little bit about me.**_

_**I know that your probably wondering about what I look like, so I'm going to tell you.**_

_**I've got dark brown hair with beautiful brown eyes that tint green.**_

_**My skin color is exactly like yours and just as soft.**_

_**Oh, pie is my favorite food.**_

_**I like all kinds of pie.**_

_**I've got to go for now.**_

_**Your father is home.**_

_**Know that I love him deeply and care very much about him.**_

_**I love you very much.**_

_**Mom**_

_I know it's an interesting one, but at least she's telling me about herself._

_Letter three from mother:_

_**Dearest daughter,**_

_**You mustn't be afraid of life.**_

'_**Don't be afraid of death; be afraid of an unlived life.'**_

_**Pretty much, take chances.**_

_**Trust, and learn from you mistakes.**_

_**Don't be afraid to live.**_

_**I chose to not live my life until I met your father.**_

_**I promise to tell you more about him later.**_

_**This is the time for you to learn about me.**_

_**Though I grew up in the wizarding word, I long to be just like everyone else; a muggle.**_

_**I had terrible nightmares when I was young.**_

_**My father, your grandpa, that I'd be a good oracle; so I became one.**_

_**My father has a collection of my nightmares.**_

_**I drew them; learned to draw very well.**_

_**My father worried about me a lot.**_

_**Then he asked me to be a death eater.**_

_**My father will feel like he sent me to my death and take it out on you.**_

_**I know that he truly loves you and he'll always protect you.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Mom**_

_The letters do get longer and I'm sorry about that._

_Please remain calm and continue reading._

_Letter four from mother:_

_**Dearest daughter,**_

'_**You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel.'**_

_**Live your life full of precious memories.**_

_**I guess you've noticed that Everdew changes color and sometimes burns.**_

_**The burning warns you if someone is specifically listening to your conversation.**_

_**You've pretty much need to figure out the colors on your own.**_

_**I can tell you that some colors will reflect your mood.**_

_**Be aware of this because some people will hurt you.**_

_**Only tell those you truly trust.**_

_**Your father is a very sensitive and protective man.**_

_**You see what I mean when you're order.**_

_**I don't know what House you're in, but I was in Ravenclaw.**_

_**I'm very proud to be one.**_

_**I hope that you're proud to be in your House.**_

_**My best friend, Varian, was the first person I ever really talked to about our family.**_

_**I meet him shortly after I was on the train.**_

_**Varian let me stay with him in his compartment.**_

_**He really knows a lot, so don't be fooled.**_

_**He'll be of great help to you, when it comes to being safe and mischief.**_

_**Just be careful around him.**_

_**If you don't want anything to be made fun of, then don't tell him.**_

_**I love you very much.**_

_**Mom**_

_I'm very glad that my mom chose to write letters to me._

_Now I get to know more about her._

_Promise me that you won't tell __**the boys**__ about this._

_I want to tell them, in my own time._

_I know that I can trust and that we'll be friends forever._

_I just don't know if they trust me._

_I haven't been able to talk to them for the last couple of days._

_Anyways, I better go talk with Fred and George._

_It's been longer than the hour that I promised I would take._

_I wish you were here._

_It's __**so**__ much easier to talk to you in person than to write._

_Miss you and will talk with you more later._

_Bell_

_P.S. I'll be spending most of Christmas Eve with Draco and his family._

_He invited me out there and since I can get there, I'm going._

_Do you think that was I good decision?_

An hour and half later, I was walking down stairs with Hermione's letter. Fred and George looked unhappy sitting on the couch.

"Sorry. I had a lot to write." I said looking at the floor.

"It's okay, so what's bothering you?" George asked with a smile.

Fred nodded and I walked over to them. "Well, I found out today how my mother died and I got to see the house I lived in for two months of my live."

"Oh." Fred replied.

I nodded sadly. "Well, I need to go find Andrew. You guys continue to have fun."

Fred and George nodded before I left the common room. I wandered all over looking for Andy. I didn't realize that he was outside in the courtyard having a fun snowball fight with Is and Aza, until I walked into a snowball aimed for my head.

"Hey!" I said as I ducked behind a pillar.

"Sorry Bell." Is called.

"You guys done?" I called back not wanting to move.

"For now." Aza called back.

I moved from behind the pillar. "Andrew, could I borrow Terry?"

"Why?" Andy asked holding a snowball in his hand.

"Because I've got a letter to Hermione and I can't find Everflower anywhere." I answered annoyed.

"Sure." Andy answered. "Let me go get her."

"Thank you." I said as Andy walked pass.

"So are you still mad at him?" Is asked curiously.

"Yes I am." I answered leaning on the pillar.

"Why don't you two actually talk to each other?" Is asked walking over.

"Andy's never lied to you, right?" I asked.

"Right." Is answered stopping in front of me.

"Well, you see Andy lied to her and broke a serious promise to Bell." Aza pointed out walking over and standing next to Is.

"Oh. I didn't realize that." Is replied sadly.

"It's all right. You don't know everything about Aza and I." I replied with a small smile.

Andy walked over with Terry and handed her to me.

"Thank you. Talk to you guys later." I said before walking over.

Terry took Hermione's letter and I went to Hagrid's. I found Ron and Harry outside with Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid, Ron, Harry." I stated as I walked up. "How are you guys?"

"We're all doing well. How about yourself?" Hagrid replied with a smile.

"I'm okay. Do you mind if I talk to Ron and Harry alone?" I answered with a shrug.

"I don't know mind. Take all the time in the world." Hagrid said before heading into his hut.

"Thanks Hagrid." I called after him.

The three of us stood there in awkwardness, until Ron coughed a little.

"I've got nothing to say to you." Harry stated in an 'I don't want to speak to you' tone.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked irritated. "I did nothing to either of you."

"You spoke harshly to Dumbledore and you refused, in front of most of the House, ti di something he asked." Harry answered getting angry.

"That's a family matter." I replied as calmly as I could.

Harry and I glared at each other. I was trying very hard to not light anything on fire.

"What's wrong Bell?" Ron asked noticing my clutched fists.

"You guys won't talk to me. Making it harder to explain what's going on. Plus I could really use you guys as friends right now." I answered looking at Ron instead of glaring at Harry.

"Why don't you talk to your buddy, who's been stealing you?" Harry asked still upset.

"Because this isn't something I want to talk to him about it. I want to talk to you guys about it." I answered feeling hurt.

I looked at both of them and sadly shook my head.

"Ronny, are you mad at me for the same reason Harry is?" I asked with a little sad face.

"No." Ron answered looking away. "Did you just call me Ronny?"

"Yes, I did. Then why are you mad at me?" I asked knowing I didn't want to know the answered.

"You get away with stuff. And it's all because your family. Do you know how unfair that is?" Ron asked.

I stared at Ron dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"Lighting the table on fire in Potions' class, being Snape's favorite. You should've gotten kicked out." Ron answered.

"Ronny, Harry, let me explain. I didn't even know that I could do that if Hermione hadn't pointed it out. I'm not Snape's favorite. His favorites are Slytherins. I've got no idea what caused that to form in your head." I explained. "Now the argument with grandpa Dumbly was a family matter. My family refuses to tell me anything about my parents. As I pointed out, sing connects me to my mother. It's one of the few things I've got that I know she gave me. I'm sorry for not talking to you guys sooner."

We stood there in silence. Then my stomach told me that I was hungry.

Ron laughed. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Few hours ago." I answered embarrassed.

"Well, let's get something to eat." Harry replied.

"You guys still mad at me?" I asked as Ron and Harry walked over.

"A little." Harry answered. "Hagrid! We're off to dinner. Bye."

"I'll see you guys there shortly. Bye." Hagrid called back.

We then walked up the hill and into Hogwarts. _So glad that Draco and his friends aren't here. _I thought as we walked into the Great Hall. There were a few other students, but I was more interested in what the hell Fred and George were doing.

"What are Fred and George doing?" Harry asked as I stopped.

"I don't know." Ron answered. "Bell?"

Harry and Ron stopped and looked at me.

"Probably doing something to cheer me up." I answered not able to look them in the eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

Both looked very content.

I sighed. "Don't be mad. I ran into Fred and George after I couldn't find you guys. I wrote a letter to Hermione then told them what's wrong. I was hoping you guys would show up in the common room, but you guys didn't. it took me an hour and half to write a letter to Hermione. So what's wrong is that I was told today by Varian how mt mother died. I really would like to tell you guys more, but right now I've got to face them and eat something."

"You promise to tell us everything later?" Harry asked seriously.

"I promise." I answered crossing my heart then laughing.

Ron and Harry laughed too then smiled. I returned the smile.

"Bell!" Fred yelled.

I waved my hand and continued to smile.

"You guys come over!" George yelled excitedly.

"I'm afraid now." I whispered to Harry and Ron as we started walking over to Fred and Goerge.

Harry and Ron laughed. _Glad that they're finding me funny. _I thought as we got to our House table.

"Ready?" Fred asked smiling.

"Don't really have a choice." I replied with a laugh.

"Well, we're going to get into trouble for this." George stated laughing.

"I'm in!" I said clapping.

"We just hope you're happy." Fred replied smiling.

I then realized that both of them were holding on to whatever was under the blanket. _Are they holding onto an animal? _I thought starring at the blanket. _Wait minute, that's my blanket. _Then the blanket was gone and I was staring at a unicorn foal.

"You guys went and kidnapped a unicorn?" Ron asked shocked.

"It's beautiful." I said smiling softly.

"Yes Ron." Fred answered.

"We're very happy that you like it." George stated with a big grin.

"You guys did need to. You guys didn't touch her with your hands, did you?" I replied still smiling with concern.

"Yes we did need to. We night have. Why?" Fred said smiling.

I grabbed the blanket and carefully wrapped the unicorn. "I'm taking her to Hagrid. If she's been in contact with a human, then she might be left to fend for herself. Pretty much she'll die because she's so young."

I carefully picked her up. She tried to move away. I leaded forward and whispered in her ear. She calmed down and allowed me to carry her.

"Oh." Fred replied looking a little sad now.

"We didn't know." George replied sadly. "We're sorry."

"It's all right. Just need to get her to Hagrid. You're welcome to join me." I said as I began to head back to Hagrid's hut.

I walked outside and nearly ran into Hagrid.

"Sorry Bell. I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid spoke trying to hurry pass.

I stepped in front of him and held up my arms. "It's a unicorn foal."

Hagrid stopped, removed part of my blanket off, and look at the unicorn.

"Where did you get this?" Hagrid asked looking at me.

"Don't be mad. Fred and George went and got her. They gave her to me because they wanted to cheer me up. They didn't touch her." I answered fast.

Hagrid nodded. "Well, I need to take her and return her now."

I held her out and Hagrid tried to take her, but she fussed and refused to go to him. Hagrid laughed and I took her back. She calmed down and looked at me.

"I guess you're coming with me." Hagrid said laughing.

"I bet you're right." I replied before whispering in her ear.

Hagrid looked at me and when I looked up, he had a weird look on his face.

"What?" I asked looking confused.

"You can talk to animals?" Hagrid asked curiously.

I nodded a little embarrassed. "Yes, I've been able to talk to animals for awhile."

Hagrid nodded. "Let's go before you get into more trouble."

I nodded and followed Hagrid to the Forbidden Forest. Once we got inside the Forbidden Forest, I put the unicorn foal down and took my blanket. The unicorn looked at me confused and started walking deep in.

"Should we follow her to make she gets back to her parents?" I asked watching the unicorn leave.

"Yes, but we won't follow too closely." Hagrid answered beginning to follow the foal unicorn.

I followed Hagrid. We walked about five miles into the Forbidden Forest, when I noticed we weren't alone.

"Hagrid." I said scared and stopping.

"Yes Bell?" Hagrid replied stopping and turning to me.

"We're not alone." I answered as five unicorns came out of hiding.

The foal unicorn ran up to the head unicorn, while Hagrid and I remained very still. The other unicorns and the foal began to leave, but the head unicorn walked over to me. I swallowed and tried not to be scared out of my mind as the head unicorn stopped right in front of me.

"_Thank you for returning Morningfire. What can I give you?" _The head unicorn asked.

I looked at Hagrid, when the foal unicorn came back.

"_She misses her mother. She's pure in heart and soul. She would like, very much, to know more about her parents, Lir." _Morningfire stated. _"She's a very good friend. I would like to stay friends with her, if you'll allow me."_

"_I know that I would like to be friends with Morningfire, but I also know that I would very much like to know about my parents. She's right about me missing my mother. I never got to know my parents. My mother was murdered and none of my family will tell me anything about my father. I don't even know if he's alive. All I know about him is that he's a very sensitive and protective man. My mother wrote me letters before she died. Her best friend has been getting them to me. I'm learning a lot about my mother from them, but I still feel like apart of me is missing. I don't care about a gift. I really don't need one. I'm just very happy that Morningfire is with her family again." _I spoke up scared. _"I could always use another friend."_

Hagrid looked confused, while Lir nodded. I smiled a little at Morningfire.

"_Morningfire is right. You've got a pure heart and soul. I'll grant your wish." _Lir replied. _"You're welcome any time. Just call out Morningfire's name. Either I or another unicorn will come to you."_

"_Thank you." _I replied.

Lir and I bowed to each other. Lir and Morningfire left, Hagrid and I just watched.

"We better get back." I said with a smile.

Hagrid nodded and we left the Forbidden Forest. Grandpa Dumbly was waiting for us when we came out.

"I'll handle this. You go get yourself some food." Hagrid stated pushing me towards Hogwarts.

I nodded and headed to the Great Hall. No one was in the Great Hall, so I headed to the kitchen and grabbed some food before going to the common room.

"Hey Bell." Fred said as I walked into the common room.

"Hi. Did you guys get in trouble?" I asked walking over to my chair.

"Well, not exactly. Professor Dumbledore was looking for you, so we told him that you were talking with Hagrid." George answered.

I looked at Fred and George a little confused. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Professor Dumbledore knows about the foal unicorn." Harry said coming down the stairs with Ron.

"That explains why he was waiting for us and didn't look happy." I replied snapping my figures.

"Guess you told and got you, me, and Fred in trouble." George stated unhappily.

"Ron or Harry?" I asked happily.

"Wow. You're good." Fred answered surprised.

"Thanks for getting me in trouble boys." I replied with a big fake smile.

I got up to and headed for the stairs.

"Bell." Harry said.

"What do you want Harry?" I asked stopping on the stairs.

"We're sorry." Ron answered looking sad.

"I know. Goodnight boys." I replied before going up the stairs.

I got in my dorm and went to bed. _I miss Hermione. I really could use a friend. _I thought as I fell asleep.


	13. christmas eve with the malfoys

**Author's Note**

**Sorry that it's taking me this long to write this chapter. It turned out longer than I wanted it to be. I enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys will enjoy reading it.**

**Sorry to all those who like following Harry around. I do have a few twist of my own... if you haven't noticed already. I will stick with the plot that we know and love to a certain degree.**

**Now, this chapter and the next chapter focus on Bell and her family. This chapter shows how she and her family interact with others. Enjoy.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 13**

"It's Christmas Eve!" I said happily walking into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"We were just told that you're not allowed to leave Hogwarts." Is called to me.

I walked over to her and Aza. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to spend time with Draco."

"You're going to sneak out?" Aza asked interested.

"Yes. After I kidnap Andy. You're guys are welcome to join." I answered smiling. "Just don't tell grandpa Dumbly."

"How are you going to kidnap Andy?" Is asked curious.

"You guys are going to help me." I answered smiling.

"How?" Is asked.

Aza and I just smiled. Is looked between us then shook her head.

"Yes." Aza and I said.

"No." Is replied taking a step back.

"You have to." Aza replied back.

"You'll get six chocolate candy bars if you do it." I commented.

Is thought about it and sighed. "They better be six big chocolate candy bars."

Is left to get Andy, while Aza and I came up with a plan to get out and back to Hogwarts.

"What are you two plotting?" Grandpa Dumbly asked.

"Nothing." Aza and I said at the same time.

"Come on. What are you plotting?" Grandpa Dumbly asked again.

"How to win a snowball fight against Andy." Aza lied smiling.

"Ah, good luck." Grandpa Dumbly replied smiling back.

Grandpa Dumbly then walked away. Aza and I sighed in relief.

"We better go before he comes back." I commented.

Aza nodded in agreement. They both got up and headed for the front door. I saw Is and headed over with Aza following.

"What do you two want? I got out of bed for this, so it better be good." Andy asked when he saw us walking over.

"You're coming with us." I answered smiling.

"We've got to get going before grandpa Dumbly shows up." Aza replied heading out the front door.

"What!" Andy called after.

I followed Aza while Is pushed Andy put the front door.

"We're going on a field trip." I told him still smiling.

"A field trip? You're such a liar." Andy replied. "What's really going on?"

"We're going to go spend time with the Malfoy family." Is answered still pushing Andy.

Andy moved away from Is and stopped. "You're funny. We're not going because Bell is restricted to the grounds and I don't want to go anywhere near Draco's dad."

"I don't need you to come with. Besides you don't have a choice, especially since you were told to keep an eye on me and Aza." I commented smiling.

"Fine, but I so hate you." Andy replied following us off the grounds.

After a few hours of riding buses and a train, we all showed up at the Malfoy home. Mrs. Malfoy was already on the front porch. We walked up to her, me smiling.

"You're here! I thought you all got kidnapped or lost." Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed hugging me. "You did bring everyone you said that you would."

"Yes I did." I replied beaming.

I quickly introduced everyone to Mrs. Malfoy, who insisted that everyone call her Narcissa. Narcissa hurried us all in and gave us a tour of her home. We found Draco in his room asleep. We ended out tour in the dinning room, where there was hot chocolate and breakfast. Narcissa left us to eat. Five minutes later, she returned with a very sleepy Draco behind her.

"Morning Draco." I spoke cheerily.

Draco stopped and looked at me. We all waited for him to realize that I was actually here.

"You know that it's rude to stare." Aza stated.

Draco made the connection. "You're here!" He happily exclaimed.

"Yah, we're all here." Andy replied grumpily.

"Andy, light up. Lucius isn't here." I commented.

"How do you know?" Andy asked.

"I don't sense him in the house." I answered. "Now relax."

Draco took his seat and Andy actually began to eat breakfast.

"Where is Lucius?" Is asked.

I shrugged and continued eating.

"He's out getting stuff for tonight. Are you staying that long?" Narcissa asked.

"You're stuck with us until ten. If it's all right that we use a fireplace to get back." I answered smiling.

"Perfectly fine with me." Narcissa cheerfully replied.

An hour later, we all headed outside.

"You've never had a snowball fight?" Aza replied shockingly.

"Why are you surprised? He's an only child." Andy commented.

Aza grinned mischievously. "Just stand there."

She scooped up a handful of snow and shoved it in Draco's face. Is, Andy, and I laughed then we ran in different directions. Aza laughed then did the same, while Draco stood there shocked and wiping the snow off his face. The snowball war had begun.

"Why are you guys ganging up on me?" Draco asked frustrated.

"You're an easy target Draco." Is answered before she threw a snowball at him.

"Would you like some advice?" I asked throwing a snowball at Andy then moving away.

"Sure." Draco answered throwing a snowball at Aza and missing.

"No helping." Andy stated.

"It's only fair since we've done this longer." Aza replied.

"Fine, but you're only giving one." Andy commented.

"Throw a snowball and move. Don't just stand there." I replied throwing another snowball at the back of Andy's head.

"HEY!" Andy called turning around.

I stuck out my tongue then ran. Andy threw a snowball and missed. Draco on the other hand actually hit me with a snowball. After a while, Draco was getting good. That's when I called it quits. Is followed me, while the others continued the snowball war. Is and I walked a little ways.

"Snow angels?" I asked stopping.

Is stopped and smiled. "Snow angels."

We both fell backwards and began to make two snow angels. Snow began to fall.

"Hey!" Draco called holding up his hands.

"What?" Andy asked throwing a snowball at Aza.

"Aren't we missing two people?" Draco asked back.

"They're out here somewhere." Aza answered throwing a snowball at Andy.

Andy looked around. "I don't see them."

"They're fine. You worry too much." Aza commented looking around herself.

"Draco!" Lucius yelled from the house.

"I take that back. You can start worrying now." Aza stated looking towards the direction of the house.

Is and I popped up out of the snow, like daisies.

"He's not that bad looking." Is stated smiling.

"You do know _that_ is Draco's dad, right?" I asked turning and looking at her.

"I know, which is why I said, 'not that bad looking'." Is answered smiling.

"I guess we better get inside." I responded getting off the cold snowy ground.

Everyone followed Draco inside. Andy was about to freak out.

"Andy, we don't have to stay. If you want to leave, we can leave." I spoke glancing at him.

"Whatever you say." Andy responded unsure.

"Nothing is going to happen." I replied back trying to re-insure him.

Andy still looked unsure and I sighed. We walked into the living room.

"I thought you guys were having fun outside?" Narcissa asked finishing up on hanging some decorations.

"We were until Lucius came home." Aza answered as Lucius walked in.

"Why are _they_ here?" Lucius asked ignoring us.

"Our son invited them. Now, be civil." Narcissa answered.

Lucius just glared at us before leaving the room.

"Great first impression." I called after him.

Andy hit my arm and gave me the 'don't' look. Lucius walked back in.

"What did you say?" Lucius asked.

"I said, 'Great first impression.' Why?" I asked back smiling.

After a moment Lucius asked, "Are you Rinoa's daughter?"

"Yes." I answered firmly.

Lucius nodded then left the room again. We all were confused.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. He's your dad." I answered shrugging. "Would you like some help?"

"No, you guys go back to having fun." Narcissa answered.

"How can we? Lucius is here." I asked.

"Nice try, but didn't work." Narcissa answered.

"I know. I just had to try." I replied back.

Narcissa went back to setting up and we just followed Draco to what appeared to be a game room. We stayed in there until Lucius showed up. Andy had just finally relaxed.

"Is there something that you need?" I asked looking over to Is and Aza.

"I was told to let you all know that the party will be starting in a few minutes. For my son, it's mandatory." Lucius answered.

"I don't believe I was talking to you." I replied back looking at him.

Lucius shook his head. "Just like your mother."

"I gotta be like one of my parents." I responded smiling.

Lucius nodded then left. I shrugged and turned my attention back to Is and Aza.

"We're good." They both said.

"All right. You're dad is weird." I replied back.

"I don't know what to say to that." Draco honestly replied. "I better go. He'll just come back in here and forcefully remove me from the room."

"We'll go with you." Is responded.

Andy stared at her, shocked.

"At least for a little while." Aza shrugged.

"Have all of you gone crazy?" Andy asked still shocked.

"Yes, we have. You should join us." Is laughed.

Aza and I joined in on the laughter, but Andy looked like he wanted to run from the property. Draco just shrugged it off and left the room.

"I told you earlier that we could leave whenever you want. You haven't taken me up on it. We can leave whenever we want. Now, behavior. We're just going to socialize for like an hour, then we can leave if you want." I spoke before I headed out.

Andy sighed. "Can't leave her alone. Let's go."

About an hour later, we had gotten to know a lot of pervious death eaters. We didn't really know how many were still death eaters, but probably all of them.

"I would like to go home now." Andy said grabbing my arm.

"All right. Just let me get some food for the road first." I replied taking my arm back. "Breathe. Air is good for you."

"Ha ha." Andy replied.

I grabbed Is and Aza on my way to the food table. "Andy wants to go. Are you guys cool with going now?"

"We don't really have a choice. We all know that he's going to throw a fit or run from the house if we choose to stay a little bit longer. You go say bye and we'll meet you be the front door." Is answered as I grabbed me some food and started eating it.

I nodded. Is went to go find Andy and Aza grabbed some food too.

"You guys going to go?" Draco asked coming up to us.

"Yes. We're all tired." Aza answered since I had food in my mouth.

"Okay. Thanks for coming." Draco responded smiling.

"Your welcome. I had fun." I replied back smiling. "Maybe next time you'll come and hang out with my family. See what it's like to be around normal people."

Draco laughed. "Maybe."

"Well, we'll see you later." Aza replied heading over to the front door.

"Where's your mom?" I asked.

"Over there by my father." Draco answered pointing to the other side of the room.

I finished my food. "Thanks."

I walked over and Draco followed.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you. Narcissa, we're leaving." I interrupted shyly.

"All right. Please excuse us." Narcissa replied walking over to me and Draco.

We then headed over to the front door.

"Follow." Narcissa stated heading into different room.

"Fireplace." Andy stated. "How are we going to get Hogwarts using the fireplace?"

"You just say a place close to Hogwarts and we'll walk the rest of the way." I answered sarcastically.

Andy hit my arm. "You clearly didn't think this through."

I rubbed my arm. "I actually did. We're going to hogsmeade."

"You've never been to hogsmeade." Andy pointed out.

"I know that, but you and Is have. We'll be fine." I replied back. "Just trust me."

"Fine." Andy sighed.

"Okay. Just step into the fireplace with floo powder, then say the place you want to go. Remember to say the place clearly or you'll end up somewhere you don't want to be." Narcissa explained. "Oh, You want to drop the floo power on the floor of the fireplace."

"Okay. Let's do this." Aza spoke pushing Andy forward. "You first bro."

"Ha ha, no." Andy replied.

"I'll go." Is happily replied taking was floo powder and getting into the fireplace. "See you guys on the other side. Hogsmeade."

With that, Is was gone. We all followed her, saying goodbye to Draco and Narcissa. Once all of us were at hogsmeade, we started our walk home.

"You so like him." Is teased me.

"No, he's just being kind. Which is completely out of his normal self." I responded.

"I'm killing him." Andy stated walking fast to Hogwarts.

"You're not going to kill him, unless you want everyone around you to die." I replied back. "I personally don't want to die."

"Then he better stay away from you." Andy replied glancing back at me.

"Stop being so protective Andy." Aza commented pushing him forward.

Andy turned around and stick out his tongue. We all laughed then made it to the grounds, where we were met by grandpa Dumbly and Flich along with the heads of our Houses.

"Hi everybody." I said as we walked up.

"Where have you guys been?" Grandpa Dumbly asked.

"We were at the Malfoys." I answered grinning.

"Bell, you not allowed off school grounds." Grandpa Dumbly reminded me.

"I know. Which is why I'm the only one getting in trouble." I responded back still grinning.

"That's where you're wrong." Snape butted in.

"No, I'm right Professor Snape. Headmaster Dumbledore knew where they were. I know this because I left him a note on his desk explaining where they were. I just left me out of it." I snapped.

"Andrew, Aza, Isabelle go with the head of your Houses. Goodnight. Bell, you're coming with me." Grandpa Dumbly ordered.

We all followed his orders. Once grandpa Dumbly, Professor McGonagall, and I were in his office, the real fireworks began.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in young lady?" Grandpa Dumbly yelled.

"Is it enough to get me expelled from Hogwarts?" I calmly asked back.

"Pretty close." Grandpa Dumbly replied putting his hand on his forehead.

"Damn." I murmured.

"You were trying to get expelled?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes. The reason being is because I don't want to be here when you-know-who decides to go after the sorcerer's stone." I answered.

Grandpa Dumbly sighed. "Fifteen points will be taken from Gryffindor and you young lady are not allowed out of this school. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore." I answered.

"Professor McGonagall, please escort Miss Rigoletto to her House." Grandpa Dumbly asked.

Professor McGonagall nodded and escorted me to our House.

"Go straight to bed." Professor McGonagall told me.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." I replied heading straight for bed.


End file.
